Life Was Fine Before You
by TC Stark
Summary: War had brought them together. Though, neither could say they were entirely happy about that. But, near-death experiences can make anyone reconsider their decisions in life. Can either find happiness in each other or are their differences too large to ignore? Archie/OC/Donny Rated M for Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: Hello! So, I know I have two projects that I'm working on and believe me I am still very much into both. I will be updating _All This And Heaven Too _and _Trust in Loyalty. _Those are my two main stories and this is sort of a side project to free my mind from those two plots. But, I absolutely love _Inglourious Basterds _and decided to dip my foot in the pool. I wanted to make this story as a what if? So, this chapter is a prologue and it will take place after the movie. A lot of characters that died in the movie, I have kept alive as a what if? It is a sort of love triangle and I'd love for you guys to let me know how you feel because I don't even know who my OC is going to end up with, if either in the end. Ok, so let me know!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC and my ideas, nothing else.

Chapter One

_Absolutely revolting._

Archie Hicox was not happy. He didn't entirely mind when given orders to work with a group of Americans who earned the name _The Basterds. _After all as long as he could be part of the plan that would hopefully bring down Hitler, he didn't give a rat's ass what men he was forced to work with. As long as everything went according to plan, he would gladly fight alongside the band of Yankees.

Well, that was exactly the problem. He hadn't a problem working with _men. _Now, yes, they were to meet up with famed German actress Bridget von Hammersmark. To him the woman was the essence of grace and the way a true woman should be. She was simply there as a spy and to tell them some important information that could help end the war. It helped that she was so beautiful, she could easily distract any suspicious soldier.

What he did have a problem with was a woman who thought she was on equal level with a man. Assunta Maffei was a first generation Jewish American whose parents had immigrated to Boston, Massachusetts from Tuscany only three years before she was born. After learning that some family members had been killed in a concentration camp, the 20-something-year old made her way to Europe with one thought in mind. Kill Nazis.

Assunta was nothing like Bridget. Before finding out what had happened to her family, she worked as what modern society would call a "Rosie the Riveter". Growing up in Boston, she sat on her block's stoops with the young boys and smoked and drank all day long. She may have graduated high school, but never did anything with her degree. She wasn't a secretary and she wasn't a nurse. Rather she took after her brothers and learned the trade of a mechanic.

Archie glared at Assunta, who was leaning up against the wall smoking a cigarette. The Basterds may have liked her because of her skills, but he was disgusted by it. Despite actually having a very nice figure, she behaved so masculine. While one hand held a cigarette, the other was stuck in her a-line black pair of pants. A white short sleeved button down shirt was tucked into her waistline as red suspenders held it all together.

Despite having long brunette tresses and bright blue eyes, he couldn't view her as some delicate flower. Whenever she smirked it reminded him of some vixen whom he needed to keep one eye open while he slept in fear she might kill him in his sleep. They hadn't known each other long, but she had already gotten on his nerves.

"You got a starin' problem, chap?" Assunta slowly asked while blowing out a cloud of smoke.

Scoffing, the Englishman turned his head away while commenting, "Any manlier, we'll forget your actually a woman, love."

Licking her lips, the younger woman took slow strides towards his sitting form. The click of her heels seemed to silent everyone as she leaned down to whisper in her ears, "Then if you keep starin' that would make you a Nancy Boy."

Donny and Aldo let out amused snickers as Archie sneered inwardly, taking out a cigarette of his own and lit it. He couldn't wait for this mission to be over so he could hopefully never see this damn woman ever again. If by chance the two happened to run into each other in their next lives, then that would be too soon.

"Alright, enough you two love birds," Aldo announced, "We need ta be lookin' out for this Miss Hammer."

"Hammersmark." Archie corrected.

"Whatever. Now, we need to be getting' this show on the road. Where's this little actress of yers?"

Rolling his eyes, the Englishmen muttered under his breath something along the lines of him being an impatient American. They bitched for a while about the meeting being in a _basement _before seeing the actress walk into what he called a _tavern. _Hugo Stiglitz stopped sharpening his knife and stood up with his usual cold gaze blanketing across his face. It was time to go to war and he had grown tired of hearing his comrades bicker stupidly.

Stubbing out her cigarette, Assunta straightened herself up, "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

"No, no, no," Archie shook his head while standing, "You will not be joining us."

She raised an eyebrow curiously and placed her hands on her hips, "You don't say. Now, why wouldn't I be joining you this evening?"

Stiglitz narrowed his eyes as he watched the Englishman lean into the woman's face, "Because, _Miss Maffei, _you'd stick out like a bloody sore thumb. Do you even know how to speak anything but your poor excuse for English?"

"As a matter of fact, _Mr. Hicox," _She leaned into him while stating, "I speak fluent Italian. Need I remind you my family hails from the land of Tuscany?"

"Yes, but you don't speak a lick of German."

"No," Assunta tightened her lips, "But, I speak French fluently."

Archie scoffed, "Maintenant, comment je vous prie savez-vous comment à parler le français? (Now how pray tell do you know how to speak French?)"

She smirked, he had thought he had bested her, "En tant qu'Européen, vous devriez savoir qu'ils parlent plusieurs langues. Mes parents m'ont appris en grandissant. (As a European you should know they speak many languages. My parents taught me while growing up.)"

Having about enough of her little show, he switched back to English, "Fine, you know how to speak other languages. Now, tell me, what will your role be?"

At this she smirked deviously, making him want to shudder, "I'll get dressed up, no worries. While all you Nazis drink your asses off, I'll walk in and play the role of the woman who just wants a drink. Then I'll partake in the fun when all hell breaks loose."

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

"Oh. I'm counting on it."

* * *

Hicox was most displeased. This hadn't been at all what he was expecting. Rather than a crowd of Nazi officials, the tavern was filled with a group of drunken idiots. He could tell his new comrades were glaring at him, angry for bringing them into such rocky territory. It really wasn't his fault, he should have been cursing the female spy for deceiving him. He didn't much appreciate Wicki and Stiglitz glaring at him as if he had just signed their death certificates.

His mind was distracted for a moment when he heard the door to the bar open and close. His eyes trailed to the bar where a young woman had made her way to. It took him a moment to realize that the woman standing at the bar was none other than Assunta Maffei. He hardly recognized her without her manly clothes.

No, she looked nothing like the woman he had come to know. He dare say she actually looked stunning in a long sleeved red dress, matching high heels, and bright lipstick. Her hair trickled down her back and was styled beautifully. Archie couldn't help, but stare as she seductively leaned into the bar to order a whiskey. Where the hell had she been keeping such girly clothes?

Stiglitz shot the Brit a glare as he shook out of his daze and went back to the main objective. Things weren't going well at the current moment. The three soldier's meeting with the actress was interrupted by a suspicious Nazi. Archie may have been able to speak German fluently, but he unfortunately couldn't escape his English accent.

Soon he had a gun pointed to his balls, not a very wanted position. Though the German Nazi had no idea he had had a pistol pointed at his the whole time. It really wasn't looking too good as he decided it was time to accept his fate, "Well, if this is it, old boy, I hope you don't mind if I go out speaking the Kings?"

"Not at all." The Nazi smirked evilly.

They had a few choice words before Stiglitz pulled the trigger. Luckily the shock of having one's balls blasted off had distracted Hellstrom; the Nazi's gun flew up as his shot missed Archie. Still, that didn't stop the entire room breaking out into a free for all. Stiglitz and Wicki were killed in a matter of minutes, along with Dieter, and the group of drunken bystanders. Bridget was instantly shot in the leg and he couldn't tell whether or not she was dead.

Archie stood to hold his hand out in front of him and start shooting. He got a few, but out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a Nazi coming in close with him. This was it, the end. Well, at least he went out fighting for his country and speaking his native language. His hand moved towards the Nazi, though his heart suddenly sank while realizing there were no more bullets. Bloody hell.

Before the enemy was able to take a shot, the Englishman noticed a bullet piercing through his skull. The firing seemed to stop as he deemed it safe to turn to see his savior. Assunta stood proudly as she blew the smoke off the tip of her pistol, "Now, was I the one who stuck out like a sore thumb? Even I could notice your accent the whole time."

"Shut up," Archie growled before relaxing his shoulders, "Thank you."

Assunta stepped forward while observing the area around him. She then smirked and gently patted his cheek, "No need, chap."

"H-Help...I'm still alive!"

* * *

"What the fuck!" Anyone could tell that Aldo was pissed. The entire plan had gone to shit and the only two Germans in the group of Basterds were dead. Bridget was lying on a table in extreme pain. The bullet had been taken out of her leg, but it didn't take away from the pain. That didn't seem to be the leader's concern though, "I told you this was a bad idea! Its all your fault!" He yelled at the German movie star.

"Mine?" She sneered, while painfully pointing over to Archie, "It was the Englishman's. When ordering drinks, he order three like this," She then held up her three fingers, "Germans order like this," She then held up two fingers and a thumb, "The first looks odd to them. They knew right away."

Snickering, Assunta teased, "Nice job, chap."

Archie turned to her quickly, before scoffing and turning to the others, "I know how to speak German. I know German film. Excuse me, for not knowing how they use their fingers."

"Seems like you're the one not knowing how to use your fingers." She cooed.

The comment caused the Basterds to erupt in a roar of laughter; both Bridget and Archie sneering. Though, it did nothing to bring up Aldo's mood, as he stepped forward and stuck his finger into the bullet wound. Instantly, the movie star keeled over, gasping violently in pain and desperately trying to move her leg away from the Apache.

Shocked, Archie moved forward, "What are you doing?" He demanded, "You're going to cause an infection!"

"I don't really give a shit, understand?" Leering forward, he expressed, "I think this German set us up. Probably working with the Nazis, aren't ya?"

Fingers gripping the side of the table she was on, Bridget gasped, "N-No! It was not a set up! I have been working as a spy for some time now. I thought it was secretive and a good idea."

"Yea, well it wasn't. Because of you, we lost Stiglitz and Wicki. Two fantastic men and soldiers. And because of _you_, we almost lost the last remaining German speaker here!" He yelled, while pointing over to Archie.

Aldo took a moment to assess the situation. Archie looked positively worried. While he was a bit frustrated at the flawed plan, Bridget was still a respected actress and a woman he admired immensely. In war time, plans didn't always turn out the way they were supposed to. He saw that the rest of the Basterds didn't feel that way. Assunta looked at Bridget as if she were a moron and Aldo was looking at Donny, as if to figure out what they should do with the German woman.

After a moment of dog barking and painful gasping, from the injured woman; Aldo removed his finger. Instantly, Bridget threw her head back in relief as the lieutenant shook the blood off his finger. Pacing around, he demanded, "Now, you're going to tell us the reason for this little contact. Because, fairly, the only point of it that I saw was to get my men killed."

News that Hitler was going to be attending the premiere of _Nation's Pride _was almost enough to make the rest of the Basterds forget that two of their best men were killed. Archie knew why they were so happy at the news. While the British were fighting the war and he was truly committed to taking down someone as despicable as the Fuhrer, he was doing it for the sake of humanity. They were doing it because it was personal. They were Jews and Hitler was the symbol of all bad that had happened to their people.

"_But, _how is your plan even going to work?" Bridget suddenly spoke up, "We may still have someone who speaks German, but they could detect his accent just as easily as the Sturmbannführer had. And besides, how are you going to get in? I am probably going to lose the leg. Bye, bye acting career! How am I supposed to walk in with a missing leg?"

Pointing his finger towards the German woman, Aldo instructed, "Now, doggy doctor here is gonna bandage up your leg. Take out the slugger and put in a cast. Make up some story. Mountain climbing injury. You Germans like that kind of shit. You can still take Hicox over here and..." Stepping away, he took a moment to think, "Donny and I will go with you. Be your crew or some shit like that."

Both Archie and Bridget looked over to each other and groaned, as she asked, "I know this question is stupid, but do any of you know anything besides your sorry excuse for English?"

"I can speak Italian." Aldo defended.

"With a horrible accent no less," Musing it over, Bridget propped up onto her elbows and thought, "But, it could work. The Germans don't have a good ear for Italian."

Making his decision, Aldo nodded firmly, "Great! Donowitz here also knows Italian, so he'll come to."

Donny was just about to nod, when Assunta interjected, "All Donny knows how to do is say _hello _and _goodbye _and _thinks _he knows hand movements. _I _am a first generation American, my parents are from Italy. Italian was my first language!"

"Hey, I learned some things from growing up with you." The Bear Jew argued.

"You didn't pick anything up. I speak three languages fluently: Italian, English, and French. I should go."

"You can't," Bridget explained, "It wouldn't look right for me to bring a _woman _as one of my dates."

Snorting, Assunta folded her arms and spoke, "Nice knowing you chaps."

Scoffing, Archie turned around and remarked, "Your confidence in us is astounding."


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: Wow, so I just posted this story and already I have another chapter out lol I couldn't help myself, I wanted to get this chapter out so I could work on all the other things in my life lol I also am excited to move towards this story, so I wanted to get the starter chapters out of the way lol This story will be a nice little journey I feel and will turn into a drama/romance with hurt/comfort. It is not a bang-bang crazy story, probably like I usually do lol I think I'm really going to like writing this. Please enjoy this new chapter! Oh and Lovely Rain Dancer - I didn't know you knew French! I feel like such a bad fanfic friend!

Disclaimer: I only own Assunta and my own ideas!

Chapter Two

Secretly, no one could believe that the war was over. What seemed like a conflict that would last forever, was brought to an end once a little movie theater was blown to shit. All German soldiers were captured and awaiting trial, while it was announced around the world that Hitler and his beloved Third Reich were destroyed. It really seemed too good to be true and many were skeptical.

But, it had been a few months since that night at the movie theater and Archie Hicox could not believe he had survived it. Honestly, he could not believe that he had made it out of the theater before it completely went up in flames. Before all the Americans were sent home, the Allies wanted to have a celebration for Operation Kino. It didn't seem very smart to him. To have a catering hall full of military personnel seemed to really reflect the same incident at the movie theater.

But, he was a good soldier and soldiers did what they were told. So Archie leaned against the bar counter, clad in his country's uniform while drinking a fine glass of Scotch. There weren't many foot soldiers left of Operation Kino. The party mostly consisted of officials, since most of those who did the actual work lost their lives.

Looking around, he was saddened to see Bridget wasn't around. He hadn't seen her after Hans Landa had taken her upstairs and he had to face the facts that she was probably dead. The Jew Hunter would not be forgiving towards a traitor, despite him having heard that the S.S. Officer had made a deal for his life with the American government.

There also wasn't many members of the Basterds left. Aldo had been pulled from the theater long before anything had occurred and by the grace of God, him and Donowitz had made it out while the place burned down and just before the dynamite; that they had thrown under the seats; had blown up. They had also taken out a few Nazis out right before making sure to save their own lives.

The Apache and the Bear Jew were in the corner, with the rest of their remaining crew; drinking loud and rambunctiously. They were happy alright. They had set out to do exactly what they had wanted. And while Operation Kino was the British Army's plan, _killing Nazis _was something conceived right out of Aldo's mind, who had read far too much on gorilla warfare. And from he had heard, the leader of the Basterds had marked Landa for the rest of his life.

"Ah, man, you don't look too happy."

In the middle of sipping on his Scotch, Archie turned around and noticed a familiar face grinning at him. He was sure that he would never be able to burn that grin out of his mind, probably long after the war was just a memory. And as terrible as it was, he possibly owed his life to the woman in front of him. The woman known as Assunta.

Letting out a breathy and amused scoff, Archie straightened his back up and turned towards the American, "Ah, Assunta, it wouldn't be a party without you."

Assunta let out a huge grin, while signaling for the bartender to retrieve her a drink. As much as he still thought of her as _manly_, he saw she was wearing another long sleeved dress that fell down against her frame. Which, he observed; was definitely that of a woman. Thinner than a well fed European and slightly muscular due to fighting with men. But, she did look good in her black sequence dress and her styled curls; the sides pinned up.

As she assertively propped up on the stool next to him, Archie asked, "Is that red on your lips?"

The bartender placed her glass down, before she grabbed it and swiveled around, both elbows resting back on the counter. With her vixen eyes, she smirked and took a sip of her drink, "What's wrong, chap? Ain't ever seen a woman before?"

"Never thought I'd consider _you _a woman. I almost thought you'd come here in your uniform."

Shrugging, she explained nonchalantly, "Yea, I was gonna, but after Aldo got his ass chewed out for killing Landa's man, everyone was told to make a _good _impression in front of all you uppeys. So, I was given strict orders to wear a dress. Can't wait to get this fucking thing off."

Archie let out a chuckle, while pulling out his small holder of cigarettes. After placing one in between his lips, he offered Assunta one. She took it and waited for the flame, as he pointed out, "God forbid you dress like a lady, hm?"

Scoffing, the curly haired woman argued, "I served my country amongst men. I was and am a soldier. Ain't no one gonna tell me how to act. Isn't it enough that I served and almost died for my country?"

"You did put on one hell of a show." He decided to change the subject.

Assunta gave a small sigh, while taking in a deep pull of the cigarette, "Yea, you got to have all the fun that night. The night that ends the war and I miss it."

"There was a chance that you may not have made it out alive." The British soldier pointed out.

"I wouldn't have become a soldier if I were afraid of that," She snorted, "Fucking Donny will be talking about this for years."

Archie raised an eyebrow and asked, "You know, I did mean to ask you, did you know any of those chaps before this?"

"The Bear Jew," She grinned while directing her thumb towards the animated man. Him and the other Basterds were currently playing cards and drinking heavily, "Him and I have known each other since we were little kids. We grew up three blocks from each other. Our moms used to take us to the same playground. He left for the war before I did, never thought I'd be fighting with the big lug."

The Englishman snorted and shook his head. She could tell that he had a distaste for the way she spoke. Leaning forward, she tilted her head and asked, "What's up your ass? Don't like that I don't speak like Ms. Hammersmark?"

"Do not speak that way of her," Archie scolded, "Bridget was a powerhouse in German films, as well as a vital player for Operation Kino."

At that sentence, Assunta laughed, "Vital? All I saw was some really bad acting. She fucked up that night and because of her Stiglitz and Wicki aren't here and I'd much rather them than her. If she didn't wanna get hurt, she shouldn't have become a spy. There was a chance any of us could of died. In the end, it was worth it," In the middle of her speech, Utivich walked up to the counter to order a drink. Stopping him, she asked, "Hey, Smithson, do you think I'm a good actress?"

His bright blue eyes turned towards her, as he awkwardly forced a smile, "Yea, sure. I'd watch you."

Letting the young kid go, Assunta turned around and remarked, "I could have done a better job that Bridget."

"Do you typically speak of the dead this way?"

"Were you fucking her?" Assunta asked with a toothy grin.

Eyes wide, the Englishman coughed on his alcoholic beverage, "Will you watch your tongue? No, I did not have a sexual relationship with Ms. Hammersmark. But, I was a film critic and had plenty of interaction with her. I have seen dozens of films with her face on the big screen. Forgive me for being a little sentimental."

"You're right, I shouldn't have been so hard. Running around with these fools will do that to ya," Assunta shrugged. He had a suspicion that she wasn't really all that sorry, but that she really didn't want to hear him scold her. War certainly hardened people and after having to deal with plenty of comrades' deaths, he wasn't surprised that she wouldn't be too upset.

With another pull, she asked, "So, what's next for Lt. Archie Hicox?"

"I'm going back to being a film critic, I'm actually going to be in New York soon for an American premiere," Taking a pull of his own smoke, he asked, "And what's in store for Lance Corporal Assunta Maffei?"

With a shrug, she replied without a care, "Same thing I was doing before. Working on cars."

Rolling his eyes, Archie leaned forward and cooed, "I haven't a clue why. You actually look stunning in a dress. Why would you pass up the opportunity to actually behave like a lady?"

"Hmm...well, for one, it's not fun," The Italian American laughed, "Hey, Archie, you seem an awful interested in me in a dress. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were hitting on me."

With a low chuckle, the Englishman brought his drink up to his lips and took a small sip. Letting the alcohol seep down his throat, he remarked, "I was simply complimenting you. Perhaps if you dressed like that more often, you'd have a suitor. The war is over, dear, there's nothing wrong with being settled."

"Doesn't sound like you're gonna be very settled."

Laughing, he hung down his head with a hidden grin, "I'm afraid no. There is an advantage to being a critic and surrounding myself with gorgeous women."

The Italian American snickered, while crossing her legs, "I knew there was more to you than being a pretty boy."

"Is that really what you think of me?"

With a grin and a shrug, Assunta leaned forward and confessed, "Let's just say, your little wine and dine act wouldn't work with the girls on my block."

Archie rolled his eyes, "Oh, there's more of you."

"Yea, you know, my Rosie girls." Assunta winked while lifting her left arm and flexing it; imitating the Rosie the Riveter pose.

Once again he rolled his eyes. He was beginning to think that she enjoyed riling him up. They clearly had opposite views of how certain genders should behave and it absolutely tickled her that her brashness bothered him so. He wondered in that moment if any man had truly made her feel like a lady or if she behaved so manly because all those around her weren't adequate enough.

Taking a final pull of her cigarette, Assunta's eyes brightened up as she brought the subject back to a previous one, "Ah, traveling over to the states, huh?"

Ordering another drink, Archie chuckled once again, "Well, as you can imagine the Americans are dying to make films depicting their victory. And as you can imagine, they'll want to produce them quickly."

"Oh, yea, I'm sure it'll do a _great _job of showing what we accomplished." She rolled her eyes.

He knew what she meant. As thankful as the military was for her service and volunteering, she probably would never be depicted in the history books. They would speak of Rosie the Riveter, which she was at one point; and would talk of the nurses that volunteered to work overseas helping patching their men up. But, no film would reflect what a woman like she did and that was fight along the men. It would most likely be controversial and one of the main reason they took her was because they were so desperate to have volunteers.

Swishing his new scotch around, Archie asked, "How far away are you from New York City?"

Assunta cackled, while swigging her drink back, "At least three hours, why you gonna visit me?"

"Hey, Assunta, get your ass away from the bar and join us."

Before either of them were able to say anything, Donny Donowitz approached them in his usual brash manner. His mannerisms were similar to a bull; much sloppier than the animal he had been named after. Archie groaned and rolled his eyes, though Assunta gave a wry grin while explaining, "Hey, Donny, Archie here is gonna come to Boston. We should show 'im a good time."

"Well, I'm not sure about that, I-" Archie at first interjected, but was interrupted by the Bear Jew.

"Hey, don't be a wet blanket," The larger man reached out and smacked the Brit in the chest, with the back of his hand; "When you're done with your fancy little films and dinner parties, come up to Boston and we'll show you an actual good time."

Archie felt stuck in between a rock and a hard place. Despite their constant bickering, it seemed that Assunta and him had actually formed some sort of bond. A friendship perhaps. Or it could have been that they had fought together. As much as they had argued and didn't see eye to eye, at the end of the day they had to rely on each other in order to survive. No one else back home would understand that unless they had been through it.

Still, walking along the streets of Boston, with those two; didn't seem at all his cup of tea. He was a man who enjoyed the finer things in life. He quite liked dressing up, attending film premiers, chatting with gorgeous women, and drinking only the best alcohol. Over all, he enjoyed a refined lifestyle and he highly doubted that either of them had even done anything remotely classy.

Forcing a smile, Archie explained, "I will see if my schedule allows it."

Rolling her eyes, Assunta turned back around and demanded the bartender, "Hey, shots for me and all my friends!"

Archie shook his head. It would only make sense that the Americans would use the excuse of winning the war to behave rowdy. They didn't care what the rest of the room thought of them, because their attitudes and personalities had helped bring down Hitler. Honestly, did anyone involved in Operation Kino think the Basterds were going to be anything else, but themselves?

After Assunta and Donny left with a tray full of shots, General Ed Fenech walked up to Archie Hicox. The general was watching the Americans in the same manner he was. A drink of scotch was in the older man's hand and his eyes were blinking, "Hm, they are different, aren't they?"

"From another world entirely." Archie's accented voice drawled out of his throat, as he ordered another drink from the bartender.

Nodding, Ed stepped in front of his star soldier, "Well, old boy, seems this is the end of it all, isn't it?"

With a smile, the lieutenant nodded, "It actually worked. We brought down Hitler. Who knew."

"Well, that's what happens when you pick the best," Patting the soldier's shoulders, the older general grinned, "And you are the best, old chap."

"Thank you, sir. Shall we drink?"

Fenech smiled as they two raised their glasses and clinked them together, before taking a large gulp of scotch. Once both men had swallowed their beverages, the general leered back before composing himself and asking, "So, going back to the films, I've heard?"

"Life as usual."

"Ah, yes," Ed nodded, "But, we both know it won't be the same. The rest of the world won't realize what we've all been through. Are you sure that when you go back home that you'll be the same man you were?"

Raising his eyebrow, Archie gave his general a perplexed look, "I don't think I understand."

Even though he was confused, Ed simply gave a knowing smirk, "Ah, old chap, you're too young to realize it. Everything you've been through has changed you. You might find yourself wanting something you never thought you did."


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: Oh, hello everyone! I am so happy to see this story is getting some notoriety! I really love this concept and I have a lot planned out, so please stay tuned and keep an open mind. I wanted to say first and foremost that I like to always be historically accurate. While Quentin Tarrantino's universe always allows some leeway, I like to be on point. So, if you notice anything out of place please correct me. The films mentioned are from that time, the hotel I mentioned, as well as historic landmarks. I do a lot of research. Also, I am a New Yorker. I have only been to Boston twice (lovely city), so if there's anyone from Boston I would love your help! MutiaRawr- Thank you so much for your help! I can't believe I missed those two mistakes. I love what Assunta stands for. I'm not a feminist, I'm into equality for both sexes and that's what she embodies. You are definitely helping to sway me in which direction to go lol Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Assunta and my ideas.

Chapter Three

Seeing the premier of _Since You Went Away_ had gone very well. As predicted, it was a movie about the American home front during World War II. All in all, Archie Hicox had enjoyed the movie and his time at the theater was nothing to complain about. The film was showcased at a very classic theater in the heart of New York City. It was a very glamorous night.

And all in all, he had enjoyed his time in the city. During the night time, it was a lot more glamorous than he had imagined it to be. The lights and the sounds were larger than life and there were many nighttime activities. Plenty of lovely restaurants and clubs for him to visit. It was surprising to him that he was able to be his refined self in the Big Apple. At the end of it all, he realized that he was starting to like New York City a lot more than he had before.

Because he was a critic and had a lot of free range, there was no rush for him to head back to England. While enjoying his time in New York, he had already written his review and had submitted it to his publisher. That was what was so nice about what he did for a living. There was no nine to five job for him. No one to really answer to. It was a very good career, where he basically waited to be sent to different films and was paid to review them. But, it was honestly his passion. His love for film was immense and the reason why he had put so much time and effort into his work.

After two weeks of being in New York City, Archie felt that he should see a little bit more of America. It was strange really as to why he hopped on a train and headed towards Boston. Perhaps he had done it unconsciously, for anything before traveling to Massachusetts was a blur. He couldn't even remember buying his train ticket. What would he even do while in Boston? He knew at least a little more about New York than he did the city he was entering.

He could have traveled anywhere in America, to explore; and yet he was traveling to Boston. What would he even do? There were no friends there. No one in the film industry that he knew there and could spend some time with. Why hadn't he just traveled back to England? Certainly he had spent enough time away during the war?

While looking out the window, on the train; Archie pinched the bridge of his nose. Could he honestly be heading towards Boston to spend time with Assunta? How could that have happened? What was changing in his life that he was actually considering spending his time in the city with her? A woman he thought was absolutely repulsive at one point? Surely, she would want to do things that other men would. Archie did not do what he did with men, what he did with women. With women he went out to fine dining restaurants and drank expensive wine, while having intelligent conversation.

With a groan, he rested his head back. While he understood that she had spent her life amongst men, certainly many women had. It made him wonder what her neighborhood was like, if just being around males was enough to stray a woman away from being feminine. Had she not seen how wonderful she looked in a dress? With her hair styled?

How would he even find her? They hadn't exchanged phone numbers or home addresses. Archie wondered, if he was even going to Boston just out of pure curiosity. They had certainly clashed while working during the war. He was pretty sure if she hadn't saved his life, he most likely wouldn't have felt a need to even speak to her during the reunion.

Well, there was one thing that was for sure. With Assunta around, he was sure there would never be a dull moment...

* * *

Boston was a historical town. Archie found that it reminded him more of cities he found in Europe, rather than the urban agglomeration that was New York City. He hadn't really expected to find something like that in America. He really had been pleasantly surprised when he stumbled upon the quaint little heart of the city. He hadn't felt as out of place as he had expected. The people were much..._nicer _than he had heard.

It had been a few days since he had arrived in the large city. His days mostly consisted of exploring the gravel roads, grabbing a bite here and there, enjoying a nice cocktail, and looking out at the waterfront. He had discovered that Boston was full of different universities and he was happy to see that there were plenty of opportunities for young people to learn. Honestly, he hadn't the best outlook on

It had actually felt nice for him to be by himself a little. To have time to enjoy the world at a calm pace. There was no threat. No need to constantly look over his shoulder. There was no need to carry his gun around anymore. He wasn't at war. Wasn't Lieutenant Archie Hicox anymore. He was back to being just a film critic again. Ed Fenech was right. The war had come and gone and he was living as if none of that had happened.

But, Archie knew that something had happened. Knew that he had fought in a war. Put in many man hours trying to figure out plans and how to bring down Hitler. He had put his career on hold, to fight for his country, knowing damn well there was a good chance he could have lost his life. And he almost had. He had seen humanity at its ugliest. He had seen what hatred and ignorance could do to sensible men. How could he walk away from that unscathed?

While deep in thought, Archie noticed that he was exploring the backstreets. A lot of it was mismatched. There seemed to be two family houses, apartment buildings, and automobile shops. It seemed to be the middle class area of the city. It wasn't very quaint, like he had seen a lot of areas of Boston be. It was most likely where a lot of working families lived, who survived on their sweat and tears. It was an odd area indeed to be in, while wearing a well tailored and well fitted three piece suit.

"No fucking way."

While passing by a auto shop, someone caught Archie's attention. He might have kept walking, if a familiar voice hadn't pricked at his ears. There really wasn't much in that area and he was going to head out to the more populated streets. Faneuil Hall was a largely tourist area, but he found that considering he was a tourist he did enjoy his time there. Most likely enjoy the last days he'd have in Boston, before leaving for England. There wasn't much left to be seen.

In the middle of lighting a cigarette, Archie turned around and noticed the voice had come from one of the shops. One in particular looked more like an opened garage, with one car in it. Somebody rolled out from under the car. Wearing a pair of rolled up jeans and a red collared button down short-sleeved shirt, was none other than Assunta Maffei. He noticed that while she didn't have any red on her lips, she did have that mischievous look as she always did. Her full tresses were pinned up in curls, with a red and white polka-dot bandana tied up on the top of her hair, most likely to keep her hair out of the way; with a curl in the front.

He also noticed the grease that was smeared on her arms and pants. Grinning, Assunta propped her knees up and rested her elbows over them, "Lieutenant Archie Hicox, I never thought I'd see you on the streets of Boston."

"Yes, well, neither did I," Archie cracked a smile, while recomposing himself and stepping towards the soldier, "I see you did go back to your former work."

"Well, you know, I'm just doing God's work."

As much as he wanted to roll his eyes at her comment, for some reason he could not help himself from cracking a smile and bowing his head down. There was also a permanent grin on her mouth, showing off her white teeth. Just the way she used her words, he had to laugh a little. He really had never met a woman like her before. Someone who had such...gall.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, while still smiling; Archie nodded, "Yes, I can see that."

Assunta grinned, while standing up. Casually sauntering over, she pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and placed one in between her lips. While lighting it, she asked, "So, what brings you to my neck of the woods? Didn't think you'd actually take me up on my offer."

Assunta always stood straight up. Her shoulders held back and her chin held high. She was in no way meek, like some women were. Nor did she try and play the game of the seductive mistress, who presented themselves as vulnerable and open. There was a shield protecting her and if someone did, by chance; happen to break through, she would just _kick their ass. _

"Well, it just so happens that I was finished in New York City and found myself on a train," While inhaling a large amount of smoke, some seeped out of his nostrils and he charmingly concluded, "And ended up in Boston."

With a lopsided grin, she raised her eyebrow and placed her hands atop her hips, "Just that simple, huh?"

"It would seem so."

Assunta cackled, while taking a pull of her own cigarette. The situation absolutely tickled her silly. Archie looked so out of his element. What kind of man wore such a fine tailored suit around a bunch of junkyards and auto-body shops? Clearly, he hadn't been in that kind of neighborhood very often. It was an amusing sight indeed.

Feeling the familiar burn of tainted smoke seeping down her throat, Assunta enjoyed the sensation before blowing it out from her lips. Archie observed that she did in fact have very feminine, full lips. Plump pink pillows that formed gently around the butt of her cigarette. He remembered the way red looked on them and wondered how it would feel to smear it across to the side of her mouth?

Luckily, before he was able to think any more of Assunta's lips, she interrupted his thoughts, "So, _chap_, what'd'ya think of my city?"

"I'm impressed, it's most certainly not what I had expected."

"Well, don't you know to expect the unexpected?" Assunta gave a wolfish grin, while winking.

Before Archie knew any better, he found himself genuinely laughing. Why was he finding her so much more amusing? Was it because there wasn't a chance he could die in war? Or was it because she wasn't in the war anymore. In Boston she was no longer a soldier, rather just a girl from the streets of Boston. There was no uniform other than the grease from the cars she worked on. Could he be enjoying his time with her because they weren't in a battle setting?

She surely wouldn't be happy if she knew what he was thinking. She would certainly be offended and scold him for dictating what element she belonged in. It was what she was fighting for anyway; equality. It was obvious that despite not being in the war anymore, she was still going to be the poster girl for _Rosie the Riveter._

With an amused smile, Archie pointed out, "Well, I suppose that's true in your case."

"So, what are ya doing tonight, hm? Got any big plans?"

Shrugging, the Englishman explained, "Not really. I've really been sort of on my own during my time here. No chaps to really associate with."

Assunta raised her eyebrow, "So, you've been hanging out all by yourself?"

"Well, yes."

"Boring," She let out a small scoff and shook her head, "Oh, you lost soul. Where you staying?"

Brash. As always. Rolling his eyes, Archie answered, "At the Omni Parker House."

After letting out a short laugh, she asked almost to herself, "Why am I not surprised that you would stay at some fancy hotel like that? Alright, I know where that is. I'll see you tonight."

"I'm sorry, did we make plans?"

"I can not let you stay in _my _town and not show you a good time." Assunta explained firmly while crossing her arms.

* * *

Assunta had pretty much insisted on meeting up with Archie at a nearby bar. How could he have not known that she wouldn't take no for an answer? It seemed from day one her number one hobby was pushing him. Although, this would be the first time that they met and associated with each other voluntarily.

Sighing, Archie combed some of his hair off to the side. Perhaps it was curiosity that caused him to be so inclined to spend his evening with Assunta Maffei. No one he knew back home was like her. Even when he spent nights with his male friends, they weren't rowdy. Of course there were laughs and jokes made, but it was refined meetings where many subjects were brought up and actual topics of interest were discussed.

He highly doubted he would be doing much of either. If his observations were correct, his night would be spent watching Assunta knock back whiskey similar to the way two hundred pound men did. He remembered watching her interact with the rest of the Basterds at the reunion party. They all became very intoxicated and all the men made fools of themselves with the European waitresses.

* * *

Walking into the bar they were scheduled to meet in, he was instantly called over by his...friend? Shaking his head, Archie moved forward and was pleased to see that Assunta had in fact cleaned the car grease from her skin. She had also let her hair fall down in curls, with the side pinned into curls on the sides of her head. She was also wearing a pair of gray trousers and a blue button down collared blouse, with black suspenders.

"Well, so kind of you to get dressed up." Archie remarked, his voice dripping with his deep English accent.

As the bartender placed a rock glass in front of Assunta, she crossed her legs and declared, "Hey, I'm wearing heels at least."

Looking down, Archie smirked and propped himself up on a nearby stool, "Oh, well, then that makes up for everything else."

"Are you just thrown off that you and I have reverse roles?"

At her devilish grin, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you?"

Assunta smirked, while signaling to the bartender to get her friend a drink, "Well, you're criticizing film, which is very artsy; and I'm working on cars. Many would say it should be the other way around. I just wanted to know if you were upset that I'm doing a man's job." She added the last sentence with a wild grin.

What a vixen. Snorting, he tightened his lips as his drink was placed down in front of him. Taking a large gulp, Archie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, that is most certainly not the case. My problem, dear, is just how rowdy you act. You are a very beautiful woman, you could really empower yourself if you just knew how to carry yourself."

The smug smile never faltered. Holding her shoulders back, Assunta leaned forward and cooed, "I may not be called feminine very often, but you know what I'm never called? _Pushover, stupid, _or _doormat._"

There was a seriousness in her voice. One that he had never heard before. It was almost dangerous and despite her smile, he saw that her eyes were not joking. It was in that moment he realized how important her beliefs were to her. That what she was fighting for meant a lot to her and that she would not back down.

Uneasily clearing his throat, Archie nodded, "You have made your point, Ms. Maffei."

"Oh, stop with that bullshit!" She leaned back and waved him off, before winking, "Don't worry about it, I'm just yanking your chain. Besides, maybe if you're lucky I'll actually wear a skirt."

"Would that be the day hell freezes over?"

"Get your ice skates ready."

Once again Archie found himself genuinely laughing, while taking a sip on the fine whiskey, "You are sharp, I'll give you that one."

With an amused shrug, she casually remarked, "Well, I am from Boston."

"Speaking of which, you said Sgt. Donowitz lives not too far from you? What has he been doing with himself?"

At that question Assunta let out a laugh and waved the bartender over. Already she was done with her drink and apparently wanted another. Archie could already tell that it was going to be a long night, "And what is so amusing with what I just asked?"

One side of her lips curved upwards, as she propped her elbow against the counter and rested her chin atop her fist. So improper. But, he disregarded that and paid attention to what she had to say, "Because the big lug is working at his pop's barber shop."

Now, that was certainly something that caused him to widen his eyes, "A barber? The _Bear Jew _is a barber?"

"Oh, yes, sir, he is," Assunta snickered while lighting a cigarette, "He's been working in it ever since he was young, I'm thinking his dad will give it to him once, y'know. He was sweeping and shit and then started to do hair. Might I say, he's great with the scissors," Offering Archie a cigarette, which he took gratefully, she added, "Oh and everyone knows about the Bear Jew thing. They love it. So does he. Even the Christians are having a field day; don't matter who he walks by, Jewish or not; they're cheering him on."

It was obvious that the Italian American was happy for her friend, but he had a suspicion that there was a part of her that wasn't too pleased, "And did you receive any accolades?"

Running her thumb against the butt of her cigarette, Assunta gave a small shrug, "My brothers were proud...Oh, I did actually get some in the local paper as a _Rosie _that was leading the way. They mentioned that I went overseas, but they made it seem that I went more as a worker, to help repair vehicles. But, no mention as a soldier. I was never once referred to as Lance Corporal."

"I do apologize."

"Well, we may have won the war overseas, but there's still a battle to be fought on the home front."

Swishing his whiskey around, the Englishman questioned, "But, did you and Donny not get recognition for being two local Jews who went over?"

Assunta grinned at that question and nodded, "Yea, definitely. That was nice. I even went to temple to hear them announce my name."

"Do you not go to temple often?"

Shrugging, she explained, "I'm not a practicing Jew. Neither is Donny, well I should say he only practices around his mother, God forbid she saw him eating pork," Laughing, she continued, "I believe in God, I just don't practice my religion's strict regulations. My family more so celebrates my Italian heritage. _But, _I am a Jew. Regardless of all of that. Him and I are proud to be Jews and would not stand by and let out people get slaughtered and not do a thing about it."

Archie understood exactly what she meant. While he was brought up in the Christian church, he had certainly not been to a church in some time. In all reality, he would presume the only times he really went was with his grandmother. His life had been so consumed with his career that he hadn't even the time to consider what his religious affiliation was. Although, he certainly was praying to God that night in the tavern.

Picking himself up, he held his glass forward, "Well, then, Assunta, be a good host and engage me in a lighter topic of conversation."

A wide grin spread on her face as she clinked her glass with his, "Cin cin. Ai nuovi amici."

* * *

TC Stark: Hello, everyone. Normally I do not post author's notes on the bottom, but I do find it important to say that "cin cin" is very loosely translated into "to your health" or "a 100 years good luck". It is a very Americanized and bastardized, or what have you. I am American Italian and we say it every time we toast. Though, unfortunately, we do not speak the language fluently because we are so Americanized, so the last sentence "ai nuovi amici" is from google translator and means "to new friends".


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: Hello, hello! This story is quickly becoming my addiction. I see that it has gained a good amount of followers, I'd love to hear your thoughts! So, this chapter has a slightly graphic end. I urge you to have an opened mind, because this will be the catalyst to sort of push Archie and Assunta together. So, I really hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I only own Assunta, the three small characters in this chapter, and my ideas!

Chapter Four

As predicted, Assunta had kept Archie out until an unreasonable hour. And as presumed, he didn't feel too peachy the next morning. When they met the next day at the bar, in the downstairs of the hotel; she called him a wimp and bought him a coffee. Being outdone by a woman, while drinking; was something he would never live down. He was sure that the Italian Jew would not hesitate to bring it up whenever she could.

It was most definitely not a good idea to not be on guard while around Assunta. Quickly, he realized that rather than speaking with her as a _delicate _woman, he needed to remember that she threw manners out the window. Rather, he needed to regard her as who she was. A witty young lady who was not afraid to speak her mind. What a sharp tongue the little vixen had.

Resting in the bed of his hotel, Archie allowed his body to relax after another night of hard drinking. Honestly, he hadn't a clue how she had such a tolerance. Sure, the girl had some muscle to her, but she was a woman of five feet four inches without heels and was a lean woman. How was she able to consume such a large amount of alcohol? He was the European one for Christ's sake.

Hm. Hungover. It was a feeling that would have been lost if he had died that night in the tavern or that night at the premiere. Snorting, he closed his eyes and mused over the realization that he could have been dead two times over by that moment. It hadn't completely registered in his mind that there was a chance of death, when enlisting. But, by the time he looked the Grim Reaper in the face, he had felt oddly serene.

Archie hadn't been entirely sure what Aldo's plan had been. He knew the jest of what he wanted, but dynamite around their ankles seemed awfully like a suicide mission. And while there was nothing more he'd like than to kill Hitler, he wanted to live long enough to see the world after the Fuhrer's reign. It had been his words that convinced Donowitz to take the explosives off, who had wanted to see it through to make sure everything was going to run smoothly. Even though the theater was already burning up in flames.

That was a completely spontaneous thing. Archie often wondered who had done that. The plan had been to shoot as many Nazis as possible and blow up the theater. Who had that much of a vendetta that they set the building on fire? Many people had attributed to the flammable film strips and many hadn't thought of it at all. But, it was something that came up in his mind from time to time.

It was in the middle of his thoughts that there was a knock on the door. Archie lay on his bed in nothing more than his boxers, trying to feel the cool air touch his skin. His brain still throbbing. When had he acquired such a low tolerance? And more importantly, was this going to be the way his time was spent in Boston? He had called his manager and had given them the phone number and address of the hotel he was staying in, so that they could alert him when they needed him for work. In the meantime, he could always work on his third book.

Another knock. That's right, someone was at the door. Archie chuckled, while slowly moving out of bed. Assunta had kept him up all night and he really wondered how she had gone to work that day. If there was one thing he could say about those who lived in Boston, they knew how to balance their night life and their work life pretty well together.

Turning the knob, he pulled the door open and saw Assunta on the other side. Looking sprightly as ever. As usual her long hair was hanging loosely, with two curls curled inwards atop her head, and today wore a yellow bandana that was tied on the top of her head. He wasn't surprised to see this or even the mascara on her lashes with black liner of her top lid, no red lipstick. She was practically the definition of a Rosie. _But_, what he was surprised to see that her purple blouse was tucked into a mat silver pencil, knee length skirt. And a pair of heels.

"Nice, you greet every gal that way?" Assunta grinned, while motioning to him.

Archie then realized that he had opened the door while only in his boxers. Looking down, he took a glance at himself before looking back up with a smirk, "Well, I thought I'd give you a proper greeting."

Grinning, she placed her hands on her hips while waltzing into the bedroom, "Well, gotta say – I am impressed, chap."

"Please, come right in, Ms. Maffei," Archie rolled his eyes while closing the door. The blue eyed girl had already propped herself up on his dresser and was lighting a cigarette, when he asked, "And what, may I ask, are you doing here?"

"Coming to pick you up."

The smell of tobacco swirled around the room, as the Englishman took a pair of trousers from a drawer and pulled it on. Once zipping it up around his waist, he took a belt from a drawer as well and looped it through the rings of his pants. Chuckling, he shook his head, "Didn't we have a rendezvous last night?"

As Archie passed her, to head to the closet; she offered him a cigarette which he gladly took and waited there, so to lean down and place the tip against the flame of her lighter. Once the cigarette tip turned an amber color, he walked over to grab a shirt, "Just in case you haven't gone out today, it's kinda in the evening."

"I ordered myself a meal, wrote a little for my next book, and then went to bed. You play rough, dear."

"You have no idea," Assunta winked, unashamed as he groaned and buttoned up his shirt, "Besides, thought I'd include you in on some fun. Tonight is Friday night and every Friday I go to Donny's for poker night. He has a few buddies over, it's good fun."

At that he literally could not contain the laugh that escaped his lips, while shaking his head, "Oh, Lord, a night with a group rowdy Bostonians."

Cracking a smile, Assunta took a pull of her cigarette, "Don't worry, we're loads of fun."

"Poker, hm?"

"Yea, playing some cards, drinking beer, and maybe make some money."

Archie finished tucking his shirt into his pants and was pulling a suit jacket on, while commenting, "Sounds like a riveting time. Tell me, what is it you all usually talk about? Politics perhaps?"

Assunta smirked at the Englishman's ability to crack some sarcasm without smiling. Pulling on the cigarette, the brunette tilted her chin up and declared, "Well, you really don't have a choice in any of this, I'm dragging your ass down there whether you'd like to or not."

* * *

Archie really didn't seem to have a choice in the manner either way. Once he had finished dressing, Assunta had led him out of the hotel room. He had found out that it was about five in the evening by the time they left to get a case of beer for the poker night. He had never really gone over someone's house for a night of card playing before, it was going to be an experience.

The least he could do for her was carry the beer, as they walked up the steps of Donny's apartment building. Archie's eyes could not help themselves from roaming to Assunta's backside. Perhaps after more time of knowing her, he would tell her how nice her bottom looked in a skirt. He most certainly didn't want to anger her.

The two had to walk to the third floor of the building, before they reached the door that had _Donowitz _on it. The two could already hear loud talking, cursing, and music in the background. Archie could already imagine it as some rowdy party similar to the ones the lower class buffoons would have in the lowest level of the Titanic. Tragic as it was.

Assunta grinned, while knocking on the door, "Ready?"

"Let's get it over with, shall we?"

At the rolling of his eyes, she cackled before the door opened. It was the first time since the end of the war that Archie had seen Sgt. Donny Donowitz and he looked even larger than he remembered. His bulky figure practically filled the inside of the door frame, looking around wildly as if he had expected a Nazi to be the one on the other side. His jet black hair was in its usual fashion and he wore a simple pair of pants and a ginnie tee that showed off his chest hair.

"Assunta, what the fuck are you doing wearing a skirt?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth, contorting his face as the sight confused him.

"Thought I'd indulge Lieutenant Archie Hicox, you remember him right?" She explained plainly while taking the beer from Archie and shoving it in Donny's hands.

While Assunta made her way, Archie smiled and stepped forward, "Good evening, sergeant."

"So, you actually decided to come to the greatest city in the world, huh?" Donny grinned, while holding the case in one hand and shoving him in with the other, "Get in here, ya limey bastard."

Normally one would find offense with what the _The Bear Jew _had just called him, but the Englishman knew that calling him a bastard was a compliment. Almost a term of endearment. They were after the _Basterds _and he supposed through all the events, he had become one too. And the limey part, well he was British after all.

The door shut and Archie's senses were instantly attacked. He could instantly smell a combination of cigarettes, cigars, and the sweat of men who most likely performed manual labor for a living. His ears were greeted with the sounds of music popular in America at that time. His eyes looked around and saw that it was the apartment of a single man, not furnished too much and very working class.

Assunta had already sat herself at a round wooden table, with three other men. Donny was distributing the beer, while introducing, "You all remember Assunta. This here is Archie, from England. This is Marty, Frank, and Joe."

Archie repressed his amusement; he could not have picked three more American named men. They were all average looking and he paid attention little to their features. Still, he smiled and greeted, "Nice to meet to you all."

As he sat down, the man known as Joe, who had a cigarette hanging from his lips; addressed Donny, "This the Brit you were talking about?"

Everyone seemed to be smoking and Archie saw no reason not to break out his own cigarette. Raising his eyebrow, he looked over towards the large Jew, "Yea, I told 'em about how you and I slayed them Nazis."

"Oh, yes, Donowitz and I were about to spend eternity together that night."

"Yea, thanks for dragging this idiot out of that theater." Assunta had reached over to grab the deck of cards and already had started to shuffle them.

Donny gave her an incredulous look, while cracking open a beer, "Hey! I was gonna go out in a blaze of glory!"

The man introduced as Marty scoffed, while taking a deep pull of his cigarette, "Your mother would be a wreck. She might have never stopped sitting Shiva."

Seeing the confused look on Archie's face, Assunta explained while handing out the cards, "It's what old Jewish mothers do when they're mourning. Donny's a bit of a mama's boy."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Aw, how cute, he's getting offended." She cackled.

It was certainly not poised. No woman would dare speak the way she was or behave in the manner she was doing. Archie watched Assunta, her cards in one hand and a beer and cigarette in the other. It was right from the book of what a lady was not supposed to do. But, for some reason he had to smirk. It was almost admirable how she could hold her own against such a brash man. Perhaps she was growing on him.

Still, she looked damn fine in that skirt of hers - "Hey, Archie."

Frank's voice interrupted his train of thoughts, as he saw that he hadn't picked up his cards. Picking out the cards he didn't need, he placed them in the middle as he was then given three more cards. A straight. Not bad. Archie smirked, while presenting his hand, though; was quickly knocked off his high horse as Donny threw down a royal flush. Damn, money lost.

Archie frowned, as Donny celebrated, "Oh, yea! That's fucking right!"

While the bear collected his money, Assunta commented, "Don't worry, chap, wait a little longer he'll get too drunk to even concentrate. You'll win your money back."

The other three men laughed, as Donny growled, "Yea? And you'll be crashing on my couch like you do every night."

"I'm working on it." She grinned, while taking a huge gulp of her beer.

Chuckling, Archie shook his head and took a pull of his cigarette, "I wasn't aware a night of poker could become so heated."

"You have no idea." Marty commented.

Donny growled while chugging the remainder of his beer. It seemed like he was determined to win himself some money that night. Archie had observed the Bear Jew. There was something slightly tweaked about him. It was so much more than avenging his race and being a good soldier. There was something in him that genuinely enjoyed causing others pain. He needed to remind himself to never get on the Jew's bad side.

Assunta, though; couldn't care less. She teased Donny like there was no tomorrow. No fear. She had mentioned that they had practically grown up together. He had guessed that Donny was about four years older than her, so if they did spend their childhoods together than she would have to learn how to catch up with him.

"Ah, come on, Assunta! What the fuck are you dealing me?" Donny groaned, while staring angrily at his cards.

A cigarette hanging from her lips, the Italian laughed, "Suck it up, big boy."

Archie laughed at that, while placing his straight flush down. The highest hand out of the table. He quite liked this little game, it was fun to win. And it was especially fun to see the Americans groan in frustration every time they lost. It seemed every time they did so, they were chugging down beer. It only made their judgment worse.

* * *

Archie had been the one to fall asleep on the couch of Donny's apartment. The game had gone late into the night and everyone had drank their share. They had gone through all the beer and luckily, Donny was stocked full of Tennessee whiskey. Which they had all gone through that in no time at all. Archie was less than enthused that he had drank so much that his own head was spinning. He might have passed out at the table if he hadn't forced himself to trudge over to the couch.

In the middle of the night, well much pass midnight, he felt the need to relieve his bladder. From what he had seen earlier, Donny had the most unusually structured apartment. While the living room and kitchen were out in the open the moment one walked through the door, one would have to open a door and walk down a small hallway pass his bedroom in order to reach the bathroom. Odd indeed.

As the Englishman rolled off the couch, he looked around and noticed all three of Donny's friends passed out at the table. A small chuckle escaped his lips, as he trudged through the door. Donny must have been sleeping in his own room and for some reason, he didn't wonder where Assunta had gone to. It was dark in the living room and he simply assumed she was sleeping on the smaller couch the Bear Jew had in his living room.

Walking down the hallway, with the bathroom in his sights; Archie began to hear small sounds. It seemed like the walls were paper thin and he was probably hearing the sounds of his neighbors. The Englishman didn't think much of it, as he went to use the toilet. A small bathroom with all the essentials and nothing more. No bidet.

After leaving the bathroom, Archie noticed that the door to Donny's room was slightly cracked open. Curiosity got the best of him and in his drunken state, the Englishman couldn't help himself from peering through. It was when he did so that he saw something that unsettled him and something he was not expecting at all.

What he saw certainly explained the strange noises he was hearing. It was moaning. Peering through the door, he saw the Bear Jew naked. He was certainly a bulky man and Archie could at least say thank God he didn't have any back hair, because he certainly had enough on his chest. Before his very eyes, Donny Donowitz had Assunta Maffei naked and bent over his bed.

Archie wanted to concentrate on how perfect Assunta's body was. How toned she was. There seemed to be absolutely no fat on her besides her well shaped bottom and her average sized breasts. Her arms were slightly tight with muscle and her stomach seemed to even have a bit of a four pack. Her athletic build simply showed off her natural womanly shape even more.

But, he could not deny the horror he saw. How disgusted he was in watching Donny slam into her from behind. How he gripped onto her hips tightly and plunged deep within her wet walls. Over and over again. Assunta threw her head back in pleasure, her eyes squeezed shut as the tip of his penis slammed up into her cervix over and over again.

Sneering, Archie turned around and marched away. All that crap about woman's rights and being independent all seemed rubbish in that moment. He could not even stand to think about her in that moment. He was utterly disgusted. Is that why she was so close to Donny? Is that why she behaved manly and hung around men all the time, to whore herself out? Desperately trying to shake the image out of his head, he grabbed his things and left the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: I'm telling you, I am so addicted to this story I can't help it. I hope you all like where I'm going, I'd love to hear your opinion! I'm glad you picked on the jealousy that Archie was feeling, this is sort of where the whole _triangle _begins. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Assunta and my ideas.

Chapter Five

Archie hadn't been there when Assunta woke the next morning. She had woken up in Donny's bed and had slipped on the same clothes she wore the last night. Walking out into the living room, she saw the Bear Jew shirtless and making a grand breakfast. He always did so when he had his friends over for a night of heavy drinking. It was the perfect cure all for a mean hangover.

Lighting up a cigarette, Assunta leaned against the kitchen counter and asked, "Where's Archie?"

Donny shrugged while creating what looked like a giant omelet. The three friends had stayed for the night and were already playing another round of cards, cigarettes in each one of their lips. Assunta wondered why the Englishman hadn't bothered to stay for the morning after. He was certainly welcomed to stay over and she had really thought they had all gotten along the night before.

Perhaps it wasn't customary to do so. She had no idea about the traditions they had in England and seeing how proper of a man he was, she could only assume he felt uncomfortable. Shame, she really thought he was opening up to her and her life. She couldn't deny that she was really enjoying herself with him and by the way he laughed, she knew that he was enjoying himself as well.

"Maybe the chap was too sick and didn't want us to see him yack." Assunta snickered, while taking a pull of her cigarette.

Donny's face scrunched up, "Better at his fancy hotel than my bathroom."

The other men laughed. The omelet Donny was making honestly smelled divine. The big lug could cook that was for shit sure. And Assunta often enjoyed waking up after a long night of drinking to his breakfast. There were times she teased him for being so good in the kitchen, but she didn't want him to hold out on her.

Taking a final pull, Assunta declared, "I'ma see where that Brit went. Save me some."

Save her some? Donny practically gawked as the Italian picked up her heels and began to head towards the door, "This omelet is all for me!"

* * *

Archie had been bitter ever since he had gotten back to his hotel room. His mind was filled with images of what he had witnessed. Somehow, he could not get the image of Donny plunging deep within Assunta out of his mind. Honestly, what was she thinking? There were four men passed out in the living, how inappropriate it was to go off and screw when there was the possibility of being caught.

Perhaps everyone knew. Assunta had never presented herself as Donny's girl, she wanted to be viewed as independent by everyone else. But, maybe they were having sex even during the war. Then why was she so bloody interested in him? Trying to take him all around Boston, flirtatious comments and playful winks? He would not be roped into such a disrespectful game. In a matter of seconds, all his respect for her had gone out the window.

His doorbell rang. The sound pierced his very ears and caused him to groan. Somehow, he knew exactly who it was. Could she not leave him alone? Clearly, he hadn't wanted to be there if he had left in the middle of the night. Could she not get the hint? Or was she so jaded that it seemed natural to meet a man the morning after being intimate with another?

Groaning, the ringing persisted and Archie found no other solution than to get up and head towards the door. Of course it was Assunta on the other side. Grinning as usual. It looked like she had gone back to her place to change into different clothing, since she was back to wearing trousers and her signature suspenders. He found all of it more distasteful than usual.

"Hey, where'd you go? Donny always makes a huge breakfast after poker night." Assunta grinned, while leaning against the door frame.

Archie looked down at her, less than amused. Even though he had wide shoulders, he was a relatively lean man. Still, his entire body seemed to fill the entire door frame and allowed no space for her to get through. Raising an eyebrow, she motioned towards the room, "Come on, chap, let me in."

"I'm not in the mood for company."

Again she looked at him with a confused expression, "Oh, what? Last night got the best of you?"

Laughing almost to herself, Assunta pushed pass and instantly propped herself up on his dresser. Archie let out a groan, while shutting the door. He had a feeling he was going to need a cigarette in order to deal with her. She just seemed relentless in believing that he was in no mood to sit around and chit-chat with her.

With a hard pull of her cigarette, she looked over at him and asked, "What's eating you?"

"Well, dear, I am just convinced about the nature of your little poker nights." Archie stated, while sitting on the edge of his bed and folding his arms.

There was no playfulness on his face. His features were stern and expressionless. Upon seeing that he was not pleased, Assunta sat up straight and asked, "What are you insinuating?"

Slowly, Archie began to rise. In that moment, she was reminded of how tall he really was. He loomed over her, a threatening look on his face. Assunta's body tensed up and she was brought back to the night in the tavern. If he had a gun, he'd probably aim it at her private parts at that moment. He definitely had a look that could kill.

"Well...last night I went to use the toilet and what do you think I saw?"

Assunta slowly took a pull of her cigarette, her blue eyes locked with his gaze. She didn't shudder nor did she falter. Her stance was firm and she would not break. Tilting her chin up, she asked, "Is there a problem, Lieutenant Hicox?"

He laughed. Unbelievable. Shaking his head, the Englishman approached her, "Is that what you do? Every Friday night is a different bloke? Doesn't seem logical for a woman fighting for women rights to be bent over being rammed by an ogre like a bloody whore!"

As soon as the word _whore _left his lips, Assunta could not hold her hand back. Instantly, her fingers clenched in a fist and swung. Her knuckles crashed into Archie's cheekbone and his head snapped to the side. Girl had a mean hit, he'd give her that. His cheek stung and he wouldn't be surprised if a bruise formed there. He even needed to slack his jaw in order to shake it off.

Holding his cheek, he turned around to see Assunta had slipped off the dresser and was standing firmly. Her feet spread apart and her hands on her hips. She was angry. Furious even. He could see her cheeks becoming rosy red and her eyes glossy. It was the angriest he had ever seen her, far from the playful vixen she usually was.

"Now, you listen and you listen carefully," She quietly sneered, "I can do whatever I want whenever I want. It is _my _body and I do with it what I please. I see the anger in your eyes. It's all directed towards me. You're disgusted at what I did. But, I can tell, you don't give a shit about Donowitz. You could care less about his involvement. It's never the man who's the whore, just the woman. Honestly, Hicox, I expected more from you."

With a final glare, Assunta stubbed her cigarette out and marched out of the hotel room. Archie's face may have still stung, but that wasn't what bothered him. Perhaps he had crossed the line with what he had said to her. For some reason, seeing her in that kind of situation had angered him so much. But, why had it made him infuriated? It wasn't like they were dating or anything, she was showing him around as a friend. What did it matter?

* * *

Assunta was fuming. She had promised Donny that she would go back to his apartment after seeing what had happened to Archie, but she could not even face anyone in that moment. She was so angry. How dare he judge her the way that he did. How dare he call her a whore. What did it matter to him who she chose to sleep with?

Perhaps if she were one of those _elegant _women that he met at premiers it would be different. How many times had he probably taken one of those floozies home and been intimate with her? Was it different because they behaved more like a lady? Wearing precious pearls and flaunting their bodies to receive whatever they wanted? Oh yes, that was so much better.

Her door knocked and Assunta knew exactly who is was. Her fists clenched and she felt in that moment like she was on fire. Snorting, she got up from her couch and marched over to the door, swinging it open and demanding, "What do you want?"

The ferocity in the Rosie's voice stunned Archie, as he was taken back. There seemed to be a small bruise that had formed on his cheek, though; it most likely would fade away in a day or so. He hadn't liked the way they left things, so not soon after she left did he dress himself in a well fitted suit and traveled to her apartment.

Archie had never seen her so unkempt before. She was usually structured and strong, carrying her rowdy behavior with pride. Now, she just look furious. Clearing his throat, the Englishman started, "If you'll allow it, I'd like to talk inside."

"And why should I do that?" Assunta raised an eyebrow, while folding her arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Well, I'd like to firstly admit what an arse I've been. And I don't really think this is a conversation we should have within earshot of your neighbors."

Lifting her chin, she demanded, "And who says I care what my neighbors hear?"

Archie's face fell, as he pointed out, "Come now, Assunta, I know I'm not entirely deserving of any sort of forgiveness, but let's be reasonable adults."

Reasonable adults. She snorted. Lifting herself off the door-frame, she moved out of the way and allowed Archie in. Shutting the door behind him, she folded her arms and asked, "You got one minute."

Oh, joy a time restraint. Archie suppressed the need to roll his eyes and turned around, "May I have a cigarette?"

Lips tightening, she pulled a tin out of her pocket and handed him a cigarette, while taking one for herself. The two of them lit the tobacco filled objects, as the Englishman began to speak, "It was most certainly not a polite choice of words. Calling any lady a whore is not at all admirable. And you do not deserve that kind of treatment. Especially since you have been nothing, but hospitable to me since I've arrived in Boston."

It was in that moment that Archie noticed that Assunta's apartment layout was very similar to Donny's. He saw her perch herself atop the kitchen counter and cross her legs, still listening contently. Taking a pull of his cigarette, he continued, "I don't know why it shocked me so much, when I saw...well, perhaps it was just that I never expected any of it. You hide your relationship with Sergeant Donowitz quite well."

It was then that Assunta let out a cackle, as hard as she tried to still be offended, "Oh, man, _chap_, you really got an imagination."

"Well, very good to see you laugh again," Recomposing himself, he cleared his throat and continued, "Can we call ourselves square?"

Assunta looked sternly at Archie. Her eyebrows furrowed in and her lips tighten. If looks could certainly kill. The Englishman took in a deep pull, awaiting the answer. Finally, after a second she cracked a smirk and hopped off the counter and stuck her hand out, "You mean what you said?"

Taking a firm hold of her hand, he sincerely spoke, "Of course, I was far too crude and brash in coming to a conclusion. I do very much apologize."

"Alright, enough of this sappy bullshit, you're alright," She grinned, while smacking the side of his arm, "But, do it again and then we're gonna have a serious talk."

"I dread to think what that consists of."

Assunta snickered, while turning around and opening the fridge. For a minute he dreaded that she was going to pull out a beer. Thankfully, it was a soda that she handed him. Archie smiled, while sitting down at the table. As he popped the bottle open, the girl from Boston joined him and opened up her own bottle of Coke.

"Would you mind, perhaps; giving me an explanation? You laughed just now when I assumed you and Donny had a relationship."

Swishing around her soda, the Rosie sighed and leaned back into the chair. It seemed like she was hoping that he would have left the subject be. But, she did suppose she owed him an explanation. Taking a sip of her beverage, Assunta took a final drag of her cigarette before stubbing it out in an ashtray that rested upon her table.

With a small shrug, she explained, "You know, the opinion you originally had about me was the same as a lot of boys. I never really paid any attention growing up; I didn't care when other girls would laugh and point and call me a boy. But, the same boys I hung around when I was nine and ten were all of a sudden rejecting me even as a friend at the age of fourteen. They didn't want to be seen with me, for some reason. At that age, everyone was discovering their sexuality and if any boy was caught with me, than they were called a Nancy boy."

Archie had remembered when Assunta had called him a Nancy boy and wondered if perhaps she had used it as a defense mechanism. But, he kept that to himself as she continued, "Donny and I have known each other since we were kids. I was three when our parents first met each other. I was fourteen and he was eighteen. Now, he's a big guy now, but he wasn't always. And just as I was discriminated against, so was he for being a Jew. Nice little Catholic girls didn't wanna get with the hairy awkward kid running to get to temple, when everyone else was out playing baseball."

"I think at one point we both kind of looked at each other and both said _I'm so tired of being a virgin. _It was kind of just for us to get that over with. Those nerves, so that when we were with someone we fancied, then it wouldn't be awkward. And yes, over the years we have had sex sporadically. We're friends. We're very close. No one knows me better than he does. We're..." She then laughs, "We're pals. And when there's no one else around and we got an itch, we both scratch it."

Archie looked carefully at Assunta, letting her words swim within his mind. He understood. It must have been hard for a woman like her to be courted. She wasn't like most women who would just put themselves out there. She wouldn't budge and it just wasn't in her personality. She was a career driver woman, but most importantly was a human being. And human beings had needs.

Taking a careful drag of his cigarette, he asked, "And there aren't any feelings between you two? You don't think Donowitz regards you as his girl or anything?"

"Oh, God no," The Rosie laughed and gave a lopsided grin, "Listen, I'ma a good friend and we certainly have fun, but he's a war hero. He's looking for that kinda gal that's gonna stay home and bare his children and have dinner cooked for him when he gets home. He definitely doesn't think that way of me. And I don't think that way of him. It's just casual."

Running his tongue along his bottom lip, Archie asked, "Assunta, how old are you?"

With an odd look, she laughed and stated, "Twenty-six."

"Don't you think it's about time you were treated properly?" The Englishman coyly asked, his eyebrow raising and a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Properly?"

Archie took a moment to light Assunta's new cigarette, before explaining, "I understand the reservations you might have, but I am asking you to keep an open mind. From what I saw last night, you certainly don't know what it's like to be treated the way a woman should."

"What'd you stick around and watch the whole show?" Assunta's eyebrows wiggled up and down, as she laughed, "I'm no delicate flower, Archie."

Letting out a small laugh, he nodded, "No, I know that. But, from what you've told me, you've always been regarded in a less than desirable fashion. And, as much as it pains me, you've certainly grown on me. You've introduced me to your life and I have been following you around ever since I arrived in Boston. Allow me to show you a little piece of my world."

Assunta raised an eyebrow as her face contorted in confusion, "You mean like put on a dress and go out to a fancy restaurant? Come on now, Archie, I thought you knew me better."

A smile crossed his lips as he stubbed out his own cigarette, "You like music, don't you? We could just go to a nice nightclub. Perhaps listen to some jazz. Something with an upbeat feel to it," Beginning to stand, Archie adjusted his suit jacket, before leaning in to the younger woman's ear, "Just muse it over."

It most likely was the first time that Archie's husky English voice actually sent shudders throughout Assunta's body. She was confused. Raising an eyebrow, she turned in her seat and addressed the lieutenant before he reached the door, "Hey, chap, you asking me out on a date?"

"I suppose I am." Once again he coyly spoke, smirking.

A grin slowly crawled along her lips, as she retorted, "Nancy Boy."

Archie laughed at this, while opening the door, "Suppose I am, but I see you are considering it."


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: So sorry it's taken a while to update! I hope you guys like this chapter, I think it's really a good start to the Archie and Assunta relationship. Please let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas please let me know. I have this really planned out and I think you guys are really going to be sent into a loop! Lol Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Assunta and my ideas.

Chapter Six

Being witty and _on the ball_, was something that Assunta prided herself in being. Yet, for some reason Archie was confusing the hell out of her. Lying in her bed, she watched a billow of smoke circle above her before disappearing into thin air. Since when did the chap go from being repulsed by her, to being her friend, to being angry at her, to them being square, to _then _essentially asking her out on a a date? What fresh hell?

A date. Assunta was pretty sure she had never gone on a date. Unless she counted all the times her and Donny went out to get shit faced and then go home together. Sometimes they would have sex, but most of the times they were so drunk that they ended up passing out. Or the man she met while visiting family in Italy. They had technically met at a pub and he had bought her a drink or two. They had gone home together that night and hadn't heard from each other since.

Okay, she had never gone on a date before. Assunta cackled to herself, as she took another drag of her cigarette. She always knew that the Englishman had a wild side to him. Obviously he was wanting to try something other than the uptight tail he had always had. But, what were his intentions? Did he really just look at her as some piece of meat or were his intentions sincere?

Assunta was curious. She was not a whore. And most certainly not easy. It had been an awkward decision to lose her virginity to Donny and she had kept going back, not just because it was enjoyable; but because she felt safe. She and the Bear Jew had built a bond between them and respected each other; she was too strong and smart to allow herself to be used. And that was what a lot of men thought of her, if they weren't intimidated by her personality.

She certainly hoped that Archie didn't think she was easy. It may have been stuck in his mind that he could get a little American tail, after seeing her naked and bent over. Assunta was not that kind of girl and she wouldn't give it up that easily. She had had a great time showing the Englishman around and she definitely noticed the flirting that had gone on between the two of them. But, revealing her sex life with Donny had changed things a little.

A knock to her door interrupted Assunta's thoughts. Unlike Donny's apartment, hers was only a living room with a door to a bedroom and a door to a bathroom. So, she could definitely hear that someone was at her door. Looking over at a nearby clock, she saw that it was six in the evening. She had gone to work earlier in the day and had since showered and changed into fresh clothes.

Slipping out of bed, Assunta left her room and walked over to the door where she peered through the peephole and saw Archie Hicox on the other side. Laughing, the Italian Jew opened the door and asked, "Just can't stay away, huh?"

"Oh, you flatter yourself, don't you?" The Englishman chuckled, while he strolled on in, "Well, it's been three days. I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about me."

Closing the door, she laughed while turning around and placing her hands on her hips, "Can't give a girl space, huh?"

Archie smirked, while placing a box down atop her table, "Well, there's not much for me to do here by myself. And as _riveting _as my poker night was, I wouldn't say Sergeant Donowitz is a man I'd call to have a casual pint."

"Is that because of me?"

"No. The only reason we are even speaking after the war is because of you." He lightly chuckled.

Assunta observed Archie, trying to figure out if he was sincere in what he was saying. Taking careful steps, she circled around the box. It was a simple box, not decorated. But, it looked like the kind of box that one would get at a clothing store. Eying it suspiciously, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's that?"

Taking a glance at the box, he turned back around and smirked, "We will get to that in a moment. Now, are you free tonight?"

"Before we get to any of that," She stopped him, while she held up her hand, "I just wanna make this clear. This whole new _want to take me out on a date_ or whatever – it isn't cause of what you saw that night at Donny's, is it? Don't be mistaken, I'm not easy."

Archie was taken back a little by Assunta's almost accusation, explaining, "Assunta, I am sorry if that's how you feel. But, I do not think that way of you at all. Although, I must say, very lovely body," She laughed at that comment, as he added, "I simply have the desire to go out with you as more than just _chaps_."

"But, we had such a good time as chaps." She playfully pouted.

There was a playful grin on her face and he couldn't help himself from laughing. Shaking his head, his pearly whites were revealed as he cooed, "So, am I convincing enough?"

Cackling, Assunta folded her arms while snickering, "Oh, how could I say no to that face? Alright, mister, what's in the box?"

The cunning grin never left Archie's face, as he circled around the box. Casually pointing at her, he playfully warned, "Now, I don't want you saying no before you've had a chance to consider my proposal."

She looked at him oddly, as she watched him open the box and pull out the article of clothing that was in it. It was then that her head tilted and she looked at him incredulously. In his hands hung a long sleeved sequined mint green dress that looked like it would directly touch the floor. It was a truly gorgeous dress that look like it draped a woman's body beautifully and hung down loosely pass the hips.

Confused, she gawked towards the dress, "What the hell is that?"

"I believe they call it a dress, love. Believe you have actually worn them before."

Pointing at the gown, Assunta asked, "_That _is one extravagant looking dress. You pull this one out for all your dates?"

Archie let out a snort, while pinching the bridge of his nose, "You really are trying to make this as difficult as possible. I bought this today."

The look on her face proved that she was still highly confused. Her face was scrunched in, simply staring at the dress in front of her. While it was a beautiful gown and she didn't have any doubts as to how it would look on her body, it was far from what she usually wore. The last two times she wore a dress were forced and she couldn't wait to get them off. Pants were just something she felt more comfortable in.

"This...this is really a date, huh?"

With a chuckle, the Englishman coyly countered, "What was your first indication?"

Carefully strolling forward, she reached over and felt the fabric of the dress. Musing it over, Assunta cooed, "This nice dress, all for me?"

"Indeed it is."

Assunta still looked at the dress skeptically, "Come on, chap, why go to the trouble of buying me a dress? I do have one or two that I could have pulled out for tonight."

"As lovely as I'm sure they are, I wanted to give you a full glimpse of my life and the kind of things I enjoy doing at home. And where we are going, I simply thought I'd do the favor of lifting the burden of having to decide which dress to wear."

With a small snort, the brunette teased, "Well, aren't you a gentleman?"

"I do try."

Assunta let out another laugh. Archie was giving her a very dashing smile. In that moment he looked incredibly handsome. Was she really willing to sacrifice her own principal to go on a date with the Englishman? He was giving her a very convincing look and the dress was very beautiful. But, that wasn't who she was.

But, Archie did have a point. Since the two of them had met up, she had been dragging him all around Boston doing things she enjoyed. They went to her favorite hole in the walls, went to Donnie's poker nights, and saw the sights that she deemed important. It would only be polite and fair to do what he wanted to do. Even if it was for that one night.

Groaning, she took hold of the dress and headed towards her bedroom. Archie hid his triumphant smile and waited patiently for the Jewish American. It was an impulse buy, but when he saw the gown in the store he knew he simply needed to buy it. Assunta was a strong woman and he respected her, but he simply knew how gorgeous she'd look in it. He knew that if she actually opened her mind to the idea that she would end up enjoying what he had to offer.

After a few minutes, Assunta emerged from the room. As usual, she carried herself in such a way that it was hard not to stare at her. As much as she hated it, she did look damn good in a dress. As he predicted, it fit her perfectly. Every curve was well sculpted and every time she moved, the draped skirt flowed beautifully.

With hands on her hips, she sauntered forward and groaned, "Happy?"

Looking her up and down, Archie could not help himself from letting out a low whistle, "My, my, Assunta, you cannot tell me that you don't look absolutely stunning in that dress."

"Yea, yea, it is actually a nice dress," She commented, while looking down at herself, "How'd you know my size?"

"I have a good eye for detail."

Smugly smirking, Assunta cooed, "Yes, you do."

With a continuous smug smirk, Archie offered his arm, "Shall we?"

* * *

After finding a cab, Archie had taken Assunta to a underground tavern that she hadn't even been aware existed. Everything felt so foreign to her. Their short cab ride. The way he insisted she hold his arm while they walk into the club. To when he even held the chair out for her to sit down. It was behavior that she certainly wasn't used to.

In the low light, the two foreigners sat across from each other. The music played was low and bluesy. The vibe in the tavern was one of a noir film. Cigarette smoke billowed out into the air, mixing around with the dramatic lighting. Everything just seemed so slow and sensual. The room was filled with couples who held each other close on the dance floor and whose eyes never left the others.

Smoke floated above their table, as a waiter returned with their previously ordered drinks. Archie took a deep drag of his cigarette, as Assunta looked him over. He was truly in his own element. He looked so calm and relaxed, yet so handsome and debonair. And as she glanced over at him, she took a moment to look at herself as well. In that dress, she looked like she belonged in the kind of environment they were in. Like the two of them fit and made sense. How did any of that make sense?

"Do you like what you see?" Archie's smooth voice interrupted her thoughts, as he took another pull of his smoke.

Not allowing him to see her thoughts, she brought the rim of her glass to her lips and commented, "Well, you sure know how to set the mood."

A satisfied smirk crept along his lips, as he looked over at her half lid, "You look absolutely radiant."

"Okay, now I feel like we're in some kind of film noir." Assunta snorted with a cracked smile.

Chuckling, Archie commented, "My favorite genre."

With a shake of her head, the brunette pointed out, "I feel like a fish out of water."

"And yet you're performing beautifully," He snickered, while taking a sip of his Scotch and plain water, "Now you know how I felt all those times we spent in those bars."

There were no hard feelings. Only laughter. Assunta was surprised that she was actually easing into the environment. As much as she wanted to be apprehensive and fight everything along the way, she couldn't deny that it was quite nice. Like something out of a novel that house wives read while bored with their current state of affairs. It was different and certainly she was nothing, but adaptable.

Opening her cigarette box, she pulled a smoke out and placed it in between her lips. Before she was even able to reach for her own lighter, Archie had already extended his arm and offered a flame for her. Shifting her gaze over to him, she looked at him almost suspiciously, before taking in a few good deep pulls.

The lid of his Zippo lighter closed, as he retracted his arm and watched Assunta tilt her head back and let out a billow of smoke. The light from their table accented all her features and he could not help himself from staring. She really was a beautiful woman and it was a shame that no man had even attempted to treat her properly. Every woman deserved to feel special, even one who was a Rosie like her. Clearly, men in that area did not know what it was like to be persistent, they wanted their women easy to define. But, with a little persuasion, Archie was able to show her how a man should truly behave with a woman.

Archie let out a small laugh. If someone had told him that he would be actually interested in Assunta Maffei, he'd find the idea utterly ridiculous. Of course he found her repulsive upon first meeting her. She was bold and manly in talk, considered one of the boys amongst the soldiers. He was closed minded and did not find her admirable. But, for some reason outside of the war, he actually found himself drawn to her personality. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and wasn't going to falter. He respected that, but there was no reason for him not to show her a different side of the world.

"So, this is what other women do, huh?"

Another sip of his drink and it was gone. Flagging over the waiter, he signaled for another round which the wait staff nodded. Turning back around to Assunta, he smiled, "Not entirely. We are missing a key component."

Assunta raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what's that?"

It was then that the Englishman donned a huge grin, as he offered his hand, "Dance with me."

"What?" She choked out.

"Surely you've danced before."

Letting out a laugh, the brunette explained, "Not to this kind of music before."

Archie smiled while standing up in front of her, "I surmised as much."

His hand rested palm up, waiting for her own. Assunta looked at his hand in confusion, not entirely sure what to do. She had never danced at that kind of club before. This only time she ever danced was at rowdy bars with more upbeat music, usually while intoxicated and shouting. But, never so close up to a man in a slow manner.

But, it was obvious that Archie would not give up. Sighing, she took a hold of his hand and allowed him to guide her to the dance floor. It was filled with other couples dancing close to each other. Holding the others hand and looking into each others' eyes lovingly. The music just begged people to move along sensually.

Assunta's mind was a blank as Archie's arm snuck around her waist and pulled her closer to his body, his other hand holding hers up. This wasn't something she did often, but she knew enough to place her other hand atop his shoulder. With heels on he was still a good four inches taller than her, causing her to look up at him.

Slowly, their bodies started moving in sync with the music. In that moment, she did take time to observe how lovely the sound really was. And then she got a whiff of his scent. It was crisp and clean and she wondered how she never noticed it before. Perhaps because she hadn't ever been this close to him before.

Pressed against him, she couldn't help but like the way he felt against her. No man had really treated her the way he was. A part of her wanted to keep her walls up and she wanted to resist everything along the way. But, for some reason she found herself relaxing and actually enjoying the way she curved against his body. The Englishman was really doing his best to make her even more confused than she was before.

"Not so bad, is it?" His lips pressed up against her ear, his hot breath tickling his senses.

Suppressing a shudder, she instead smirked, "Well played, chap, well played."


	7. Chapter 7

TC Stark: Hello, hello everyone! I do hope you all like this chapter, I really tried to pin point everything that would be going on in Assunta's mind regarding this whole Archie thing. As you can all imagine, it's not easy for a gal like her to just willing accept out favorite Brit's charm. So, I hope again you all like this and I look forward to hearing from you! Also, I should mention the story I write for Wicki is made up for the purpose of my story :)

Disclaimer: I only own Assunta and my ideas.

Chapter Seven

Buried under her large comforter, Assunta could not get the feel of Archie's body off her mind. His scent was permanently trapped within her nostrils. She had never really put so much thought into a man before, but the Englishman had made a home in her brain. Just as she had looked to pull him into her world, he had done the same to her. He knew how to play the game well and she feared that she might be losing.

Assunta had seen the smugness in Archie's eyes. He knew that he was reeling her in and made sport of it. Personally, she'd do the same thing. But, there was something underneath all of that. Something she felt as the two danced together under the dim light of candles. A sincerity that she had never really felt before. He had promised her that he wasn't taking her out because he thought she was easy, but then what was it?

The English were always so confusing. The Jewish American decided that she was over thinking it all and put off questioning the strange behavior. It couldn't have meant anything. Certainly nothing romantic. It had been long since she had even thought about something along those lines. Over the years she had seen what romance could do to a girl. And she was certainly not one to depend on anyone else other than herself.

Then why were her thoughts consumed with Archie? She had spent a lifetime of only concerning herself with her own success. Her own career. Her own happiness. Of course there were her friends. Especially Donny. And while friends were made to enrich the whole experience, at the end of the day there was only one person she needed to look out for. And that was herself. She didn't just feel that way because she was a woman, but because she was a human being and it was time people knew the meaning of self worth.

Truth was, though; she was having a fun time. That's all that should have mattered. When first seeing Archie on the street, the only intention Assunta had was to show him a good time. And that was all that ran through her mind. She enjoyed his company and didn't it a second though. The night that he had seen her and Donny together had really changed their friendship. She absolutely hated when shit got too complicated.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and a part of her wondered if it was Archie. Suddenly, the ball seemed to be in his court. Not too long ago she was the one ringing on his doorbell and having the upper hand. It technically was her turf and the Englishman was not playing fair at all. A small smirk formed on her lips, as the ringing continued. It was then that she hoped it was him; she'd soon get her footing back. Archie may have tripped her slightly, but she could quickly recover.

Almost invigorated, Assunta jumped out of bed and threw on an oversized button up shirt. It wasn't hers; she surmised it was one of the few collared shirts Donny owned. But, it was in her line of sight and she wanted something to at least cover her private parts when she opened the door. It was her house; she could sleep in her underwear if she wanted to.

Archie was not the one on the opposite side of her, but she wasn't displeased to see it was Donny, "Why are you so fucking cheerful? Do you know how early it is?"

Grinning ear to ear, Assunta lightly brushed her fist passed his bicep, "Just seeing your mug is enough to brighten up my morning."

"Alright, you're making me gag." The Bear Jew curled his lip up and rolled his eyes, while walking passed his female friend.

There was nothing like the usual berating to make Assunta feel like herself again. Sniggering, she closed the door and turned to follow her friend. Donny had already made himself at home on her couch, after turning on the radio. There was no way that he was going to miss a Red Sox game and if he couldn't physically be there, he'd make damn sure to hear it.

Assunta joined her friend on the couch, as he slammed his hand down and shouted, "Johnny fucking Lazor! You got your eyes up your fucking ass!? What the fuck was that? Catch the damn ball!"

Anyone could see that Donny was passionate about his town's baseball team. Assunta personally found it hilarious. Of course she was a Red Sox fan, but nowhere near as much as her friend was. Amused, she took a pull of her cigarette and stated, "Alright, give it a rest, huh? They can't actually hear you, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack."

"Listen, don't sound like my ma," He pointed his finger over, before looking back at the radio. He took a moment to make sure he wasn't missing anything important, while turning back towards the Rosie, "Hey, is Hicox still in town?"

"Yea."

"Good, bring him to the next poker night, I wanna win my money back."

Assunta snickered, while taking a drag of her cigarette, "Oh, come on, Donny, that's not gonna happen. Whether it's him or me, you're losing your cash."

Donny grumbled under his breath, as his friend sniggered before getting up and heading to her kitchen. She was personally starving and if he was going to rant around about the game, then she was at least going to make something. The advantages to living in an Italian household, was that she had been taught to cook. It wasn't about gender in her home when it came to food, even her brothers knew their ways around the kitchen.

But, it was just breakfast and simple eggs would suffice. While preheating her pan, she asked, "How is Mama Donowitz doing?"

Groaning, _The Bear Jew _hung his head back and complained, "She's on my fucking case. Asking when I'm gonna get married and when she's going to get grand kids. She's really doing my head in."

"Ha-ha; just what the world needs – a bunch of little Donny's running around."

"Hey," Donny pointed his finger at a laughing Assunta, "Don't talk about the future Donowitz clan."

While cracking two eggs into the pan, she grinned, "Oh, calm down. They're gonna be my future nieces and nephews."

Donny smiled at the thought. They were best friends so it made sense that they would be an aunt and uncle to each others' children. Hanging his arm across the back of the couch, he asked, "Hey, Assunta, after breakfast you wanna throw the ball around?"

Now, Assunta may have not been as crazed about the Red Sox as Donny was, but she did love to play baseball. And playing catch was so relaxing that she couldn't deny the offer, "Yea, definitely."

"Cool," The grin on the bigger man's face stretched from ear to ear, "You still got my glove, right?"

* * *

Assunta's afternoon was spent throwing a baseball back and forth with Donny. Moments like that made her feel like a teenager again. It was easy and didn't require any thought. Moments like that made her thankful for her life. She may not have had much of a glamorous life, but she enjoyed every moment of it. She had been through war and had almost died several times and doing something so simple as playing catch was like a breath of fresh air.

When she had got home, later in the evening; she had gotten a call from Archie not too long afterward. He had told her that he was heading back to England in two weeks for business and would like to go out to dinner with her. Assunta had laughed and agreed; it was time she gained the upper hand in their game again.

A part of her had considered throwing on her usual attire and proving him that she wasn't one to change. But, then she realized that it would shock him even more if she wore a dress. It would look like she was giving in and that his charm was working. Well, of course he was a charming man, but she was a tough player.

* * *

Archie was sitting at a small round table, at a nearby restaurant; when Assunta walked through the door. He had received a phone call that morning from his publisher, asking to come back to England so they could talk about his new book. A part of him was a little upset that he had to leave the Italian temporarily. It seemed like they were really connecting and he wanted to see where that could go. He would make it a point to make his time in England short.

The Englishman was in the middle of drinking his scotch, when he noticed someone was standing in front of him. Raising his gaze, his breath became hitched in the back of his throat. Assunta looked absolutely stunning in a long sleeved black dress that flowed down to the floor, with a slit that showed off her leg and the silver strapped heels she wore. When his gaze rose, he saw that her long tresses were pinned up and she wore red on her lips.

Once again the image of smearing the red off her lips ran through his mind. But, Archie quickly recovered while smirking and standing, "I see you decided to get done up. And all for me?"

Assunta smirked, as the Englishman pulled the seat out for her. As he sat back down, he noticed how confident she was. Her shoulders were held back strongly and her chin was tilted up. She had that vixen look that he had seen on her lips the first time they had met. It was clear that she was in charge of her thoughts, emotions, and movements.

A waitress came by and asked what she would like to drink. After quickly ordering a glass of whiskey, she turned back around and casually asked, "So, flying back to merry ol' England, hm?"

Chuckling lowly, Archie shook his head and began to speak, "Yes. My, um, my publisher is interested in a third book. This one will actually be on American film."

"And you have to go back to England to talk about America?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it is always easier to discuss things in person," Taking a sip of his drink, Archie coyly asked, "Are you going to miss me?"

Assunta cackled at the question, as her drink was placed down before her, "Absolutely heart broken."

Archie snorted, "Your concern for me is comforting."

"Only cause I really care." She grinned largely, while winking.

With an amused smile, he tucked into his inside pocket and pulled out a metal cigarette case. Tucking one in between his lips, he brought his lighter up to the tip of his smoke, "Well, I'm not just going back to England for work. There's going to be a German film night. Too bad you're not coming as my date."

Her drink was placed down in front of her, as Assunta snorted, "Oh, yea; German film night. Sounds festive. And what is the need for something like that?"

"It's not just any German film night. They're certainly not showing any of Joseph Goebbels. It's a tribute night to Bridget von Hammersmark. Not only was she a beloved German actress, but a vital spy for the English. The entire film community mourned her death and it's only fitting to remember her doing what she loved the most."

In the past, Assunta hadn't the nicest things to say about Bridget. It wasn't entirely right to speak of the dead in such a negative fashion, but they had gone to war with the possibility of not making it out alive. In her personal opinion, if neither the German actress or anyone else didn't want her in danger, then she should have never been made a spy. Causalities occurred all the time in battle and she didn't see a tribute night for all the members of her unit who lost their lives.

But, Archie really seemed to have liked the deceased actress, so Assunta decided to keep her mouth shut. Currently, he seemed to be able to handle anything she said, but she knew that voicing her opinion would be crossing the line. They'd no longer have a lovely evening and she personally didn't want his panties in a bunch.

Taking in a drag of his cigarette, Archie offered his condolences, "I know you lost two good men that night and it is unfair for them not to be remembered or honored."

Lighting her own cigarette, she nodded, "I liked Hugo. I didn't at first, because he was a German, but he grew on me. Both him and Wicki wanted nothing more to see the war end."

"They died for the cause. They were _Basterds_; they fought for what they believed in."

"Did you know Wicki has a son?"

It was then that Archie looked at her confused, as he asked, "Are you sure? He had never said a word."

Assunta's smile was lopsided, as she took a drag of her cigarette, "He met her when he first came to America. He wanted to marry her, but she's Christian and neither were willing to convert to the others' religion. But, they were in love and she was pregnant when he left. He didn't need to go overseas; he left Austria and became an American to escape what was happening to Jews. And he was about to start a family. But, he couldn't sit aside and watch a madman create mass genocide."

Archie couldn't believe his ears. He had no idea that Wicki had a family. They hadn't spent much time together and he guessed that none of the Basterds wanted to talk too much about their personal lives. They were at war and the only thing they needed to concentrate on was the main objective. The man put himself at risk, with a pregnant girlfriend back home. No wonder Assunta was so bitter at Bridget's mistake.

Clearing his throat, the Englishman lifted his glass while announcing, "To fallen comrades."

"To fallen comrades." Assunta lifted her own drink and clinked it with Archie's, before taking a sip.

Also taking a sip of his own drink, Archie smiled while asking, "You know, you've had this curious little smirk on your lips since you arrived. Is there something you'd like to share?"

The smirk on her mouth grew even wider, as she leaned back into her chair, "Aw, come on, chap, don't throw in the towel so easily."

Archie lowly chuckled, while leaning forward. The candle on their table lit up his face and his eyes bore into hers, "Do you believe this is some sort of game?"

With a wink, Assunta stated, "I'll admit, you're good. Getting me in a dress. Taking me out of my element. Well played. _But, _I'm better."

There was a confident smirk on Assunta's face. Archie rubbed his thumb along the butt of his cigarette, while running his tongue along the base of his teeth. Finally finding the words, he looked back up at her and slowly pointed out, "Assunta, there is nothing wrong with allowing someone to make you feel special. To treat you in the manner a man is supposed to treat a woman. It does not make you weak. Put your pride aside. Even just for tonight."

Archie's words stopped Assunta in her tracks. Instantly her face fell and her eyes went wide. It wasn't...wasn't a game. She didn't understand. Could he really be genuine? There was never a man who wanted to treat her the way he claimed to want to. His smooth words really resonated in her mind. _It does not make you weak. _Could that really be why she was so defensive? Why she felt the need to crack jokes in front of him and refuse to believe that they were actually on a sincere date? No. She wasn't like that. She had no self esteem issues. She didn't doubt who she was. She wasn't prideful...

Archie could see the confusion on her face and certainly did not want her questioning herself. She was such a strong woman, but she needed to push aside that stone wall and see the positive side of allowing a little romance in her life. Giving a comforting smile, he asked, "You really are out of your element, aren't you?"

"You can say that, chap." Assunta groaned, while rubbing her temple. He couldn't help, but laugh. Considering she was usually the one doing _his _head in.

Smiling, Archie stood up and held his hand out, "Would you like to dance?"

There was smooth music playing and a few couples were dancing. The Jewish girl slightly whined, "Again?"

Archie nodded with a smile. Assunta looked at his hand hesitantly, before taking it and following him out to the dance floor. She had gone into the date with a clear head. A confident grin on her face. But, he really knew exactly what to say. He made the argument that just because they were being romantic, didn't mean she was losing her independence.

Being pulled into his body, Assunta commented, "You really don't play fair."

"Well, you are a challenge," He smiled, while snaking his arm around her waist, "You are the most different kind of woman I have ever met. _But, _you have made home in my mind."

Lightly laughing, she commented, "Yea, that makes the both of us."

Archie smirked, while cooing, "Do you still thinks this is a game?"

Assunta raised an eyebrow, as the Englishman reached up and ran his thumb against her cheekbone. With his eyes bearing into hers, he smiled while then leaning down. Under the dim light, Archie gently pressed his lips against hers. They formed perfectly with hers, capturing her mouth as their bodies slowly swayed. And against her confusion, she gave in.


	8. Chapter 8

TC Stark: Alrighty, everyone. I'm assuming this is the chapter you all have been waiting for lol I hope I have written it well and it is what you all wanted to see. This is only the beginning of the journey for Archie and Assunta and you really never know what will happen. Life is so unpredictable and there's never a sure outline of what will occur. Well, enough of that lol – please enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: I only own Assunta and my ideas.

Chapter Eight

The day before Archie was set to head back to England came quickly. The days after their first kiss seemed to have gone by before either of them knew it. And while they hadn't had any other intimate moments after that, they had spent virtually every day together. Whether it was just having a drink at a bar or even having lunch, they seemed to be in each others' company constantly.

Assunta really seemed to have relaxed and returned to her former self. While of course her wit was sharp, she wasn't attempting to be overly arrogant or view it as a game. Rather, she was behaving closer to how she had been when he had first arrived in Boston. Although, it was then known and accepted that there were genuine feelings. And with both parties comfortable with that fact, it made it easy to just enjoy each others' company and not have to overly think anything. They were both being themselves.

On that particular day, Assunta was hard at work. Working on cars was her passion. What she truly loved to do. Since she was old enough to know how an automobile worked, she was intrigued. Just the intricate layout of it and all the components that made it work, pricked at her interest. And she positively loved working with her hands and feeling the results of a hard day's labor. She knew she could never be a nurse or a secretary.

As a result of spending so much time with Archie, she hadn't seen Donny is about a week. Eh, the big lug could survive some without seeing her. It wasn't like he didn't have a job; his father would be happy having him put more hours into the shop. And he had his guys friends and maybe he'd even pursue the blonde he had been talking to before they went to war.

Rolled under a car, Assunta was busy working on the muffler when she heard footsteps nearing her. They were light and casual. Certainly not Donny's booming steps. Placing her tool down, she rolled away from the bottom and saw that Archie was standing in front of her. Very debonair as usual, with his signature smile.

Grinning, Assunta hunched forward and rested her elbows atop her knees. She wasn't dressed at all dainty or feminine. Rather she wore torn jean overalls and a dirty white tee shirt. It was the first time he had ever seen her not wear a collared shirt, besides the dresses; but he supposed while working on cars it didn't matter how one looked. Considering they'd only be getting grease and dirt on their clothes anyway.

"Well, well; Lieutenant Hicox, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Archie's smile cracked into a grin, while casually locking his hands behind his back, "Well, I see you're hard at work."

With a shrug, she expressed, "Well, someone needs to make the world a better place."

A quick laugh emerged from his lips, before he shook his head, "Oh, I do feel bad for the human race."

Assunta gave him a mock expression of shock, before stuffing her hands into her pockets and leaning back against the car, "So, what is a chap like you doing at a place like this?"

"I can't simply be visiting a good friend?" After receiving a playfully skeptical look, he softly chuckled, "Well, as you know, Assunta, I leave for England tomorrow. I'll be gone for two weeks."

"Should I cue the marching band?" The brunette raised an eyebrow smartly.

_Oh Lord. _Archie chuckled, while folding his arms and rolling his head back, "You certainly know how to make a man feel special."

"Yea, you can take it."

Bowing his head down, he snorted in an amused fashion before picking his eyes up and grinning in a lazy fashion, "Well, now that you've gotten all the giggles and jokes out; what do you say to dinner tonight? I'll even go to one of those bars with you. Your choice."

"Wow, I got you head over heels, huh?" Assunta joked and laughed at the rolling of his eyes, "How about something different? A merger between our two worlds?" It was then Archie raised an eyebrow, as she explained, "Rather than going to a romantic restaurant or one of my favorite _low-class_ bars, what about dinner at my place? Casual now, don't get any ideas. But, you pay every time we go out, I'll cook for us."

Archie was taken back for a moment. It was a very kind gesture. It was true, any time they went out one of them had to make a sacrifice. Either they were having drinks at a loud bar full of rowdy patrons or eating dinner at a dimly lit restaurant. Being invited to have dinner at her house took him back. In any other case it would be wildly suggestive, but she was sincere in her invitation. And perhaps that was what shocked him the most.

Deciding not to address that concern, he made a joke of it, "I had no idea you could actually cook."

Feigning hurt, she retorted, "Lieutenant Hicox, how could you? I'm Italian after all."

"How could I forget?" Archie grinned, before asking, "What time would you like me over?"

Assunta's smile curved upwards, as she pulled her cigarettes out of her breast pocket and placed one in her mouth, "Seven. Don't keep me waiting."

Archie laughed, "I wouldn't dare. I'll bring wine."

It was at that that her face scrunched up and she scowled in distaste, "Please don't. I hate wine."

"You hate wine? You're Italian and you hate wine?"

Taking a drag of her cigarette, the brunette shrugged and explained, "I don't like grapes. I hate them really. Therefore, I hate wine."

With a slow shake of his head, the Englishman man cooed, "Assunta, you are a very, very odd character."

* * *

Lieutenant Archie Hicox was always a punctual man. It was his firm belief that being on time was a sign of respect and was just simply considerate. And it was also his belief that it was always better to show up somewhere early, rather than later. It gave him time to prepare and relax – besides, it just looked better.

So, that was the reason why Archie arrived at Assunta's fifteen minutes early. With a bottle of wine. He had to admit, there were lovely smells coming from her apartment. And when she had opened the door, he was very pleased with what he saw. Assunta – brunette hair flowing down in lovely curled tresses, a cream colored silk collared top, a blue knee length a-line skirt, and silver heels. And most importantly, red. On her lips.

"I told you, I don't like wine." Assunta immediately gestured towards the bottle in his hands.

"Why, good evening," Archie rolled his eyes, while walking pass, "And who said the bottle was for you?"

The brunette snickered, while closing the door. But, before she was able to make a smart retort, Archie quickly leaned down and pressed his lips against her cheek. The gesture froze her momentarily, before he pulled away and gave a dashing smile. One that brightened his eyes and made feel as if her feet were glued to the floor.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" The Englishman handsomely winked, before turning and walking towards her kitchen.

_Well played. _Assunta shook off the feeling of his lips against her skin and regained her composure, "Well, I figured since you're English and all, you love meat and potatoes and the such, _so _I made steak Florentine, with grilled asparagus, and risotto."

She had already taken out a glass for Archie, of course he wasn't surprised she didn't have the appropriate glass for wine; when he teased, "All for me? Assunta, if I weren't mistaken, I'd dare say you fancy me."

"_Fancy_?" She turned around with an eyebrow raised, "Oh, _chap, _don't be silly – if a Nazi were to be at my door, I'd show him the same kindness...before I slit his throat."

For some reason, the almost devilish smirk on her lips sent chills down his spine. He was in the same war, had killed Nazis just like she had, but for some reason, he was a tad uneasy. While most soldiers fighting Germans killed them because it was the nature of war, the Basterds had made sport of it. They actually enjoyed killing the enemy and found new and creative ways to do so. i.e. scalping, baseball bats – he knew she wouldn't hesitate to slit one's throat and laugh while doing so.

It was then his own turn to recompose himself; pouring his wine, "Well, I am surprised. It smells and looks lovely."

Assunta had already placed the food in front of him, as she poured herself a double-shot of Sambuca. It really did look wonderful. Archie smiled, while adjusting his jacket and sitting down. She was staring at him. Almost smugly waiting for a verdict. Legs crossed confidently, head held high. The evening would go on, as soon as he took his first bite.

"By your lead, Assunta."

Chuckling, she took a sip of her drink before setting it down and picking up her utensils. He soon followed suit; cutting into the steak to see it a lovely medium color on the inside. After taking a bite, he took a moment to taste it and then swallow. Damn good stuff. Placing his knife and fork down, Archie turned his gaze towards the Jewish girl to compliment, "I must say, you do find new ways to impress me."

"Only to keep you on your toes."

* * *

After the two finished the delicious dinner, they spent some time listening to music. It was enjoyable to watch Assunta listen to the kind of music she liked. The kind she sang to and actually moved to. The woman had claimed she didn't dance, but what she meant was that she didn't dance to the kind of music he enjoyed. In that moment, he watched her feet tap as she leaned against the kitchen counter; a cigarette in her hand.

Archie watched her, a warm smile on his face. Assunta was so full of life, he couldn't help himself from being drawn to her. He was taking a sip of his wine, when she walked over to him and started to yank him up from his seat, "Come on, chap, I got up and put my dancing shoes on – now it's your turn."

Laughing, he a bit sloppily stood, due to being yanked; while arguing, "Ah, yes, but that was under dimmed lights and a bit of an excuse to get close. You and I are just in your kitchen."

"So?" Assunta looked at him quizzically, while placing her free hand on her hip and moving to the upbeat rhythm.

"I don't believe I've ever danced to swing before."

Taking the glass of wine out of his hand and setting it down, the brunette grabbed his hand and began to move. The big band music was not something he was used to and quite out of his element. It seemed almost a little odd to be dancing alone in the middle of the kitchen. But, she swung her hips around as if she were in a crowded club.

Swing music was literally what it was called. It was swing. The two held hands and flung each other back in forth, while bouncing their feet up and down. Truthfully, Archie felt a bit silly, but she was having the time of her life. He imagined that this was what Assunta did often while going out and getting intoxicated.

While swinging around, they involuntarily crashed their bodies against each other. It was just how the movements went. Both let out a breathy laugh; Assunta smacking her palms against his chest, "See? Fun!"

"Riveting," Archie laughed, while casually snaking his hand around her waist, "Assunta, would you mind if I did something I've been wanting to do for quite some time now?"

"Sure."

Archie smiled, while holding the small of her back. His other hand reached up and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. Then opening his hand, he palmed her cheek while running his thumb across her skin. He then touched his thumb against her lips and gave a hard press, smudging her red lipstick across her cheek before smashing his lips against hers.

Unlike the first time, his lips stayed still on hers. He took in a deep breath through her nostrils, while capturing her lips hungrily. Assunta felt weak in that moment. She had never been so paralyzed by a simple kiss before; had never felt so much energy and desire from just mere contact. In his arms, she felt stiff and unsure.

As Archie's head tilted to the side, his lips parted to allow his tongue to slip through and gently ask permission for entrance into her own mouth. Assunta let out a sigh and met his tongue with her own. He was handling her with such care; rather than attacking her ferociously. He was taking his time to build tension and enjoy the kiss they were sharing.

Assunta's hands involuntarily wrapped themselves around his neck, as Archie pulled her body closer to his. The kiss deepened and soon the two were breathing heavily, as something as simple as making out was making both aroused. Never before had she been turned on and so content with burying her mouth into another.

Holding the sides of his face, the brunette hungrily kissed him before pulling back and heavily breathing, "What are you doing?"

"Showing you the proper way a gentleman handles a woman." Archie cooed, while brushing his knuckles passed her cheek.

Assunta looked him over. As if trying to decide what the proper course of action was. Her body was pulling her towards him, forming herself against his shape. And her hands could not stop themselves from running up and down his clothed chest. It had been so long since she had offered herself to someone else – Donny being the only one she felt comfortable with.

But, sometimes change was necessary. Flicking her eyes up to his, she instructed, "Take me to the bedroom."

Those few words elicited a hearty groan from Archie, who felt a wave of heat travel straight down to his groin. Overwhelmed with arousal, the Englishman pushed his lips up against hers once more. They shared a kiss for a moment, before he smudged her lipstick once more. Red suddenly marked her body and told where he had traveled to. From her neck, to her collar bone – he crouched down and bunched up her skirt, to kiss the skin just above her garter belt. Assunta let out a gasp at the feeling, as he stood back up. His hands traveling up her thighs, taking her skirt along with them until his palms cupped her bottom and lifted her up.

Assunta held onto his shoulders, as he easily carried her to the bedroom. Easily opening the door and placing her down on the bed. Breath was hitched in the back of her throat, as Archie leaned down to capture her lips once more. They erupted into a passionate lip embrace, as his hips pushed up in between her legs. His palms ran themselves up her thighs, causing her to moan deep within his mouth. His hardened groan rubbed against her void, causing her to push her wet sex against his bulge.

Archie removed his lips from hers to bury his neck deep within her neck. She arched her head back to expose more skin, feeling his mouth suck tenderly at the skin that was most sensitive. Arousal clouded her mind and she was soon feverish. Grasping at his jacket and pushing it off him; yanking at the tie that closed around his neck.

It was when she tore at his shirt, buttons popping off; that Archie pulled back and observed with a chuckle, "You are the aggressive type, aren't you?"

"You have no idea." She gave that chestier grin of hers, while wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Now, Assunta was not the kind of girl to become aroused by the mere sight of a male body. After all, she was a soldier. The only woman in a platoon of men, who frequently walked around shirtless. It didn't affect her. But, Archie had a damn fine torso. Once he had removed his shirt, she quickly removed her own and yanked him back down, eager to feel his skin against hers.

Pressing his lips against the top of her breasts, Archie slid his hands behind her. Urging her to lift her back up so he could undo her bra. Assunta didn't have the largest chest – average really – but, they were very nicely round and fit in the palm of his hand. Her nipples hardened under his touch and she found herself hooking her legs onto his waist, desperate to relieve the pressure that was building up inside her clitoris.

Archie could see her body struggling and smirked almost to himself. He was very much enjoying himself. He wasn't going through the motions. Acting out a routine he had done plenty of times before. His body was drawing himself to her; wanting to please her and be one with her. Connected with her. It all felt as if it had been building up for so long.

Slipping her skirt off her waist, he soon hooked his thumbs under her underwear and pulled them off as well. The brunette cooed, as she felt his breath puff against her wet opening. Smiling, he reached his thumb up and ran it against her inner folds, eliciting a groan from her mouth. His deep English voice then teased, "Enjoying ourselves, aren't we?"

"Archie." She moaned; she could no longer counter him with a witty remark. She was too aroused. Her mind too clouded.

Seeing her so riddled with arousal that she couldn't even tell him off turned him on. Archie rubbed his hand over his swollen staff, to try and relieve the pressure while picking her hips up. He could hardly contain himself from entering her, but he needed to taste her first. Needed to fill his nostrils with her natural scent.

Assunta practically threw her head back as his tongue flicked against her nub. Gripping the sheets below her, she twisted slightly as his mouth kissed at her sex. He ate her as if he were truly into it. As if he genuinely wanted to bury his mouth within her folds and taste her. And he certainly knew what he was doing; how to bring her to orgasm.

Not being able to wait any longer, Archie pulled up from in between her thighs and pushed his mouth against hers. She relished in the taste of her own juices, as her hands reached down and fumbled with his belt. Just as desperate as he was to release him from his pants. When her fingers finally did brush against him, she laughed as she felt him twitch.

Archie laughed as well, finally removing his pants and scooping her bottom within the crook of his arm. She wrapped one of her own arms around his shoulders, slipping her fingers through his hair; as the other propped up on her elbow. Their eyes met for a moment, as the tip of his length touched her opening, "Are you alright?"

Assunta gave a nod, as she never moved her gaze from his. Rather, they just stared deep within each others' eyes as he slid himself in. It was then that her breathing stopped, tensing as he pushed to fit himself in. Archie head bowed at the tight feeling of her walls constricting around him; having to be a little more aggressive in order to enter her. But, once he did finally sheathe himself insider her, he let out a guttural groan that erupted deep from his chest.

The Englishman's hand lifted her leg and pushed it up, while making long and sensual movements. His penis entered her with rocking strides. His hips rotated carefully. Feeling his length sliding against her walls caused her to coo, until the tip pushed against her cervix and she let out a gasp. Each time he did so, her chest bounced up and her head tilted back.

Arousal was burning within both of them, as Archie crashed his mouth against hers. Just as their lips started to tangle with each others', Assunta reached out and gripped his shoulders; reaching down to claw her fingers against his buttocks. Wanting to feel him more. To be deeper within her. Which, he wanted as well, as his paces sped up. His knee pushed up, bent; as his hips rolled over and over again.

Feeling herself coming undone, Assunta placed her hand on his chest and pushed him over. With a few fluid motions, she was straddling him. Her naked body arched up atop his, rotating her hips in a circular motion. Archie relished in the feeling of her pleasuring him with her warmth. Stimulating his staff within her. She looked so radiant atop him and he couldn't get enough of her. Wanted to feel more of her. Roamed his hands up her legs, her thighs, her buttocks, her stomach, her chest.

He brought his hands back to her hips, guiding them along. She was throwing herself back and her movements were becoming sporadic. It wasn't long afterwords that an orgasm washed over her. All the build up finally released in an exploding array of feelings and emotions. Assunta felt so euphoric in that moment; yelling out in a symphony of pleasure.

The tightening of her vagina muscles were what sent him over the edge. Archie quickened his thrusts, each one working towards his own finish. With a final buck, he lifted her off him before ejaculating upwards. Assunta's body instantly shivered, settling down from her climax. Her insides throbbing from the lack of him being within her.

Assunta stayed atop his legs momentarily, straddling them as she caught her breath. Archie was doing the same thing. His hand resting atop his stomach, closing his eyes. His groin still throbbed from his release; still hard after finishing. It was an intense orgasm and he had to say he hadn't experienced one like that in a while.

Sliding her hand down the inside of her thigh, the brunette sighed while picking herself up. She was going to get a cigarette, before he reached out and grabbed her wrist. She turned towards him and raised an eyebrow, to which he smiled and insisted, "Come, lay with me. Don't go so fast."

Confused, she in a way allowed her body to be pulled beside him; holding her against his own naked form. It was a foreign feeling for her. She almost hesitantly rested her head again his shoulder, while placing her hand atop his stomach. It was very odd in deed to feel his chest rising up and down and feel his warmth so close to her, in such a calming manner.

As Archie's fingers played with the loose curls near her ear, he gently asked, "A penny for your thoughts?"

"This is the first time I've ever cuddled with someone."


	9. Chapter 9

TC Stark: Hello! Sorry for taking so long to add! I want to thank you all for taking the time to follow me, I'd love to hear what you think. Mutiarawr, Thank you being suck a loyal reviewer. I love _Assunchie _lol That made me giggle. I hope you like this chapter, I call it the foreshadowing chapter lol Okay, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only ow Assunta and my ideas

Chapter Nine

Archie had woken up early the next morning, since he had a flight back to England to catch. It hadn't surprised him when he noticed Assunta wasn't in the bed. Rather, she was perched up on her window's ledge, smoking a cigarette and looking out towards the still dark sky. She wore an over sized white tee shirt and her brunette hair was heavily tousled, pinned above her head. Though, it looked like she had made sure to wipe away the smeared lipstick that was on her cheeks.

Smiling, the Englishman slipped out from under the sheets and pulled his boxers on. Assunta's blue eyes still gazed out, as he took the oddly placed wooden chair from its corner and set it down in front of her. Sitting back in the chair, Archie casually smiled and folded his arms, "Care to spare one, love?"

Finally pulling her eyes away from the window, she lazily grinned while greeting, "Morning, chap."

Archie's lips formed into a genuine smile, as she picked up her metal tin and handed him a cigarette from it. Handing him her own smoke, he used the tip to light his own before giving it back to her. As Assunta took a pull, he noticed something very different about her. Her head bowed down, in almost a shy manner. She was smiling almost sheepishly and kept looking out the window, hiding the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, now, Ms. Maffei, what is that shade of red on your cheeks?" Archie playfully teased, while taking a pull of his own cigarette.

"Come on, do you gotta point it out?" She rolled her eyes, before smirking and turning around, "Now, what's your obsession with red?"

With a light chuckle, he reached out and ran his knuckles down her smooth leg, "Let me relish in the moment for just a tad bit longer." He chuckled.

Of course he would be amused by her embarrassed state. It wasn't like her and he would certainly laugh; not in a condescending way of course. Based on the beginning of their relationship, teasing was a given. It was all in good fun and she knew that he didn't judge her. That in his eyes she was still a strong woman.

Letting the smoke linger in his lungs for a moment, Archie then picked up his head and asked, "Was that really the first time you rested in another man's arms?"

The question took her back. They were teasing and suddenly, he had to bring up a bit of a serious subject. Her eyes were back to staring out the window. Her breath became hitched and her heart stopped. Quickly recovering, she bowed her head down before grinning at him, "I haven't had the most romantic experiences in my life. So, yes."

"You know, I do have a flight to catch in a few hours."

Assunta paused for a moment, sucking in her bottom lip. After the night she had before she had almost forgotten he was leaving. Since he had arrived to Boston they had spent virtually every day together. Whether it was going out to a bar or having an evening of poker at Donny's – they seemed to have spent a lot of time with the other. It was going to be a little odd to not have him around.

Attempting not to let her concern show, the brunette took a final pull before stubbing her cigarette out, "Back to merry ol' England, huh? Is this the last we'll be graced with your presence?"

Archie chuckled with a grin; typical Assunta would make a joke rather than voicing her concern. Deciding to have a little fun, he smirked while explaining, "Well, I could stay. After all, I have been missing home. _But, _if there were someone here that would make me wish to come back, well it would only take two weeks."

"You really want to make a go at this?" She finally asked; breath hitched and body stiff. Suddenly, everything felt a little too serious for her.

But, thankfully his easy smile put her at ease, "Of course."

_Wow. _Assunta gave a small smile, while holding onto the ledge; staring down at her feet, "I've never been in this position before, chap."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, love."

Rubbing her lips together, she was stuck deep in thought. She had never been in a serious relationship before and honestly didn't know what to do. What would they have to change? How was she supposed to act? Then again they had spent so much time with each other, perhaps it would be exactly the same, only...they were a couple?

Then leaning up against her window, Assunta nodded, "Alright, chap, let's give it a go."

"You sure you can handle this change?" Archie teased lightly.

"You sure you can handle me being your girlfriend?" The Italian Jew leaned forward with a chestier grin and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, Lord, I'm regretting it already," He feigned dread, before folding his arms and turning to a lighter topic, "Assunta...if I may, if you and I are to _make a go of it – _I would request...we really put our all in it."

Raising her eyebrow, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Archie took a beat to poke the inside of his gums with his tongue, before tenderly expressing, "I would like if you...stopped having sexual relations with Donny."

Assunta looked at Archie. He wasn't angry, nor demanding. He was sitting casually, simply requesting something that would make their relationship all the more serious. No pressure. Of course being with someone meant being loyal to that one person, but she hadn't even been thinking about Donny. But, knowing their past it was understandable that the Englishman would make that kind of request.

"Wow...this is real, huh?" She gave a lopsided smile.

A warm smile curved o the Englishman's lips, as he cooed, "I'm afraid so."

_Wow. _A real relationship. Someone wanted to call Assunta his girlfriend. That was never the case. No man had ever wanted her as anything else other than a _pal. _She was a part of the boys and while that wasn't something she would take back, it did prevent her from being viewed as a woman. Something that she was very proud of being. But, most men didn't want her to be in the position of a girlfriend, because it wouldn't look good.

With a grin, Assunta picked herself off the ledge and went to straddle Archie. The Englishman grinned as her legs swung over each side of his hips, hanging her arms over his shoulders. He was quite enjoying the little vixen coming out of her, placing his hands on the small of her back as she pushed her lips up against his. It was certainly going to be a nice send off present.

* * *

Archie had left a few hours later, headed back to England to meet with his publisher. They had just established a relationship. Assunta couldn't believe it. Ever since she had hit puberty and had started to become in tuned with her body, she had wondered what it would be like to be in a couple. But, she quickly found out that being a Rosie, a fighter for women rights, and having a masculine attitude and career meant that most men didn't see her in a romantic way. If it weren't for having Donny, she may have never had sex.

But, it was going to be more than just sex. They were going to be more than just friends that occasionally fool around. They were...boyfriend and girlfriend? It was weird to even think about that kind of title. She was twenty-six, older than the teenaged girls who went to drive-in movie theaters with their dates. By her age girls were already married with a child or two; most housewives whose only purpose in life was to wait at home and cooking for their husband. That thought made her shudder.

But, it didn't seem like Archie was after that. He just wanted to continue what they were doing, only wanted to define it. She very much hoped they continued their regular path; it was very enjoyable. Only now, he was her boyfriend. Assunta laughed to herself. How long would it be until he was meeting her parents? They would like him, especially because of his involvement of the war. No, she shook her head. That was thinking too far in the future. She really didn't know what she was doing when it came to a relationship.

That night, she was feeling particularly in a good mood. Was that what it meant to be in a relationship? Assunta grinned to herself, while stepping in to a local pool hall that she frequented. She hadn't been there in a while, since she wasn't sure if Archie wanted to surround himself around such a rowdy crowd. Poker night seemed to be enough for him. But, she loved it. A room full of good music, cigarette smoke, and boisterous men who drank their body weight in beer. Oh, and billiards.

Seeing that she was going to be in her natural habitat, Assunta let her brunette tresses flow loosely, with the sides pinned up. No red was on her lips, but she wore mascara and a thin line of black eyeliner atop her lids. As well as a red button up collared shirt – top button undone – black suspenders, jeans, and a pair of boots.

Upon stepping into the billiards club, she was instantly flagged down by none other than the Bear Jew, "Hey, Assunta! Over here!"

The Rosie smirked, while heading over towards her childhood friend; who was in the corner with a few of his male friends. Donny had a beer in one hand and a pool stick in another, wearing nothing else but a white ginnie tee and pants held up by his suspenders. With her hands on her hips, she shook her head, "No beer greeting me? Donny, I'm hurt!"

"Hey, no one has seen your ass for the past few weeks," The out spoken Bostonian defended, while setting up a shot, "Who knew when you'd show up again. Had enough of hanging around Mr. Cup of Tea?"

Snickering, Assunta sauntered around the pool table, as one of Donny's friends handed her a beer. Leaning against the table, she popped off the cap and explained, "Limey's gone back to England; he'll be back in two weeks."

The Bear Jew finally took the shot, getting a blue striped ball into one of the pockets. Setting up another shot, he sniggered, "Another poor soul converted to the great town of Boston."

The brunette laughed, while taking a swig of her beer. Once Donny's missed a shot, Assunta announced, "I get next game."

"You sure you even remember how to play?" Donny smartly remarked, "Spending all your time going out and fine dining."

"Don't be an ass."

Of course she knew that they were both teasing each other. Soon the game he was currently in was over and it was Assunta's turn. As fun as it had all been going to fancy restaurants with Archie, she did miss being in her natural environment. Just hanging out in a laid back place with her friends and a good amount of beers.

* * *

A few hours had passed by and at that time, Assunta had had her fair amount to drink. It was a great night full of rowdy behavior and good times. With all the alcohol they had to consume, they hadn't been playing very well, but that really didn't matter. After their fair share of beers, it was just fun to hit the balls around.

The hall had gotten pretty crowded by that time, the music had gotten louder, and the room was pretty much covered with cigarette smoke. Assunta was doing her part by smoking in the corner of their pool table. The lights had dimmed and with the large crowd surrounding them, she had kind of gotten lost within everyone.

Looking over, she laughed to herself as she saw a few of the men trying to hit on a few women who had walked in not too long beforehand. It seemed like everything was pretty typical for a Saturday night. It was most certainly not the kind of club to search for your future husband; the men there only wanted one thing.

While taking a swig of her beer, she noticed Donny bulldozing through the crowd. He always looked like a wild animal; so ungraceful. Assunta snickered, while commenting, "Calm down, ya big lug, what's the hurry?"

It was obvious that her male friend was pretty intoxicated. His eyes were slightly glazed over and his cheeks were a bit rosy. Grinning, he loomed over her and slurred, "Come on, Assunta, let's go to my place. I can't make it to yours."

Assunta raised an eyebrow, though; soon found out what he was talking about. Clumsily, he fell against her and wrapped his large arms around her waist. His mouth was aiming towards hers, but luckily her reflexes were quick and she moved fast out of the way. With her hand on his chest, she raised an eyebrow, "Donny, _what _are you doing?"

"What the fuck do you think?" His body swayed slightly, as he looked down confused, "Come on, it's been a while. Let's fuck."

"Ever the subtle one, huh, Donowitz?" Assunta snorted, while then giving a weak smile, "Can't do that anymore, partner."

It was apparent that that confused him even more; him blinking a few times. He honestly had a stupefied look on his face, as he bore down at his friend. Then finally shaking his head, he gawked, "What do you mean we can't fool around anymore?"

Scoffing, she gently hit the middle of his chest while shrugging, "Come on, Donny, what's the big deal? Weren't you talking to some blonde anyway?"

"Forget that," He waved her off, while shaking his head, "Why can't we fool around anymore? We've been fucking around since you were fourteen."

Who knew that he'd make such a big deal? Assunta shook her head while explaining, "Archie asked me out; we're ugh...a couple now."

"You're a couple? With the Englishman?"

"What's the big deal anyway? We're just friends; sex was just something we did cause we were bored; not like there was anything else going on." Assunta snorted, while rolling her eyes. The way Donny was behaving was really confusing her, why was he reacting the way he did? Well, most likely because he was intoxicated. But, who cared if they couldn't fool around anymore? He was always the kind of guy who one day would have the cute little housewife. Besides, with him being the Bear Jew girls were lined up for him.

Donny stayed silent. He couldn't believe she was actually in a relationship. In all their years of being friends that had never happened. He had never had to deal with a boyfriend of hers. She was his best friend, they knew everything about each other. Maybe it sounded sick, but she was his family. And now...he had to share her? It wasn't the sex thing, it was just the fact that a man was in her life. No man ever wanted her as a girlfriend. What was this limey bastard playing at? Last thing he wanted was for his friend to get hurt.

It was clear, though; by the way she was standing that she was angry with Donny. Her arms were folded and she was looking away. There had been girls in Donny's life and especially since getting home, he had gone out with plenty of other girls. Assunta had always been supportive of any life decision of his. It was pissing her off frankly that he was becoming so defensive over the news. What did it matter anyway? Regardless, he was her best friend and that's all they were.

Running his hand across the side of his head, the Bear Jew then asked, "You happy, Assunta? This guy isn't playing games is he? Huh?"

Assunta lightly snorted at this, but ultimately smiled. Like an older brother he was becoming overprotective. Turning back towards him, she reassured, "Donny, he really wants to give it a go. With _me. _He's been hinting at it, but I've been the apprehensive one. He's good, Donny. You know I can take care of myself."

"Yea, I know, but I'm not gonna stand around if he's playing games."

Laughing, she unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips, "Alright, enough with the sentimental crap; buy me a beer and we're square."

Donny snorted, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her towards the bar, "Don't be fucking making it a habit of proving me wrong; I ain't rich. Can't be picking up your tab every night."

"I can't make any promises." Assunta snickered.


	10. Chapter 10

TC Stark: Oh my God, I cannot believe it has been so long since I've added. Seriously, it blows me away. I felt like I needed a break, because I had been writing every single day and felt that I was just frying my brain. But, then all of a sudden I felt...stuck. I had three pages of this done for two weeks and just could not do it. Finally, I feel myself coming together again. So, please continue to follow this story and please review to let me know how you feel about this. I love this story so much, I hope you do too. It only gets better from here!

Disclaimer: I only own Assunta and my ideas. I do not make any money off this and I wish I owned the rights to Donny and Archie. What I would do...lol

Chapter Ten

Archie could not deny himself; he was happy to be back in Boston. Despite being back home and surrounded by all the finer things that he enjoyed, he couldn't wait to return to America. He didn't need to. He could have stayed in England, continued on his book, and pick up his career in London. And yet he asked his publisher if he could continue working around the area of _Beantown. _Why would he insist on going back?

Assunta Maffei. Perhaps it had been a little hurried to ask the Rosie if she wanted to give dating him a try, but upon leaving her he realized that he had meant it. While meeting with his publisher and others who were among the upscale class in society, he found himself actually missing her _spunk. _Her witty little remarks and her tomboyish gestures. In a room full of affluent people, something was certainly missing.

There were nights where he would close her eyes and envision her body. The curves of her smooth skin. The tresses of her chocolate colored hair. The red on her lips. He thought often of her supple breasts and round bottom; the smoothness of her flat toned stomach. How he even thought about the light muscle of her arms and legs, reminding him that she was a fighter and unlike so many women he had been with.

But, what he thought mostly about was her smile. How delighted she seemed that she was actually going to have a beau. A suitor. She had never had one before and he was going to be the first. Not just a man she was intimate with and then had beers afterward. But, a lover who would hold her in his arms after and enjoy doing so. It was him who had brought such a smile to her face and knowing that they were in a sincere relationship brought a smile to his face as well.

Smoking a cigarette, he chuckled to himself. While in England, he had made plans with a group of friends who were going to be in New York City in a few weeks. He couldn't wait to introduce them to Assunta. What a riot she was going to be. They'd probably be very confused since Archie normally only associated with women of the utmost posh reputation and demeanor.

A knock. A knock on the door on his swank hotel room, which he decided to treat himself to an upgrade upon being offered a large sum of money for the production of his upcoming book. Taking a final pull on his cigarette, the Englishman stubbed his cigarette out. Not sure who was at the door, he quickly pulled up a pair of trousers and buttoned up a shirt before opening the door.

Instantly, he chuckled, "My, my, what a pleasant surprise."

"Well, who _else _was going to lead the welcome wagon?" Assunta grinned quite arrogantly, hands on her hips and leaning her shoulder against the door's frame, "Now, come on chap, and let's go for a drink. Been waiting for you to get back."

"I'm flattered." Archie snickered.

Smirking, she nodded her chin up, "Alright, come on, get to it."

Archie laughed, as the brunette turned on her heel and began to walk away. Grinning, he had a different plan. Reaching out, he took the bend of her elbow and gently yanked her back in. Assunta let out a playful _oof, _before shutting the door and spinning around. Their bodies formed perfectly into each others', as one of his hands palmed the side of her neck and the other her cheek. A thumb gently stroking her face, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

There was a fire that erupted deep within her, as her hands instantly tucked under his shirt and ran her palms up his hardened chest. While working and going out with friends, she could be a patient woman. Like any human being, she enjoyed sex and she certainly enjoyed it with him, but she wasn't selfish and understood they had two separate lives and was fine with him off in England. But, the moment their lips connected she wondered how she had gone two weeks without touching him.

Looping her arms around his shoulders, she tilted her head to the side in order to gain more access to his mouth. Every time their lips opened, their tongues darted in and rubbed against each other. It was a warming feeling and she kissed him hungrily, yanking him closer to feel his body against hers. There was no holding back.

Breaking the kiss, Assunta pushed the hem of his shirt up, causing Archie to yank the material off him. Once his chest was revealed, the brunette placed his palm in between his pecks and outstretched her arm. With a devious little smirk, she began to push him backwards, "Welcome back."

The trip from the living room to the bedroom was all a blur. As was when Assunta pushed him down on the bed and undid his trousers. It was only until his hardened staff was revealed that Archie came back to reality. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down to see the brunette smirking at him ever so devilishly; fully pulling his boxers off his legs and discarding them off to the side.

Despite the fact that she was the one on her knees in between his legs, he had the sneaking suspicion that she was feeling empowered. After all, she had a man's most sensitive area in between her mouth. And with the most feather-like motions of her lips, she practically rendered him helpless. Hanging his head back and completely incapacitated. Too overwhelmed by pleasure.

Running the flat of his tongue up along the base of his staff, she slowly licked until she came to the tip before cupping her mouth over it. Then slowly she would bow her head down, taking in more of him. It was agonizingly slow and yet completely euphoric. Leaving Archie to become paralyzed with his hands firmly gripping the sheets.

Assunta could feel Archie freezing up and with a smirk, she continued to close her lips around his length and gently suck. She could feel his member pulse, the large vein that ran along the underside pumping blood throughout his staff as he seemed to become harder than either of them thought possible. Either way, he twitched every time she moved back down.

Hearing throaty groans coming from the Englishman, Assunta smirked and began to pick up her pace. This elicited even more noises of arousal from him. Wanting the build up to intensify, the brunette reached up and gently cupped her hand around his testicles. Once her fingers started to softly play with his sack, Archie really started to react. With her mouth moving up and down and her hand playing with his testes, she was driving him mad.

It was when her fingers reached up and pressed into his perineum that Archie let out a guttural grunt and soon released himself. His hands tightened their grips on the sheets and his whole body shook, as he climaxed. He had gotten his fair share of enjoyable head throughout the years, but really had never experienced a woman as crafty as she was.

Assunta smirked, while pulling back and licking her lips. Archie let out a chuckle in between heavy breaths, before expressing, "Well, I do hope you enjoyed yourself, because now it's my turn."

Running the tip of her tongue along her lips, Assunta smirked and tilted her chin up, "Is that so?"

"You have no idea."

Assunta let out a small chuckle, as Archie hunched over and gently pulled her up. Once the brunette was off her knees, he easily was able to scoop her up and flip her over. His lips immediately pressed against her own, causing her sigh within his mouth. He might have just finished, but his appetite for her was far from satisfied.

Moving his mouth away, he instead aimed towards her neck. Capturing the nook with hunger. Assunta gasped at his playful ferocity. How was it possible for him to be so passionate and build up the tension the way he was doing? Fire was shooting all over her body; her skin warm to the touch as he removed her suspenders before undoing her shirt. She almost became impatient, reaching down to hastily unbutton the rest of her blouse.

Chuckling, Archie pushed aside the thin material while murmuring against her mouth, "Very impatient, I see."

"Well, you're the one who is taking your sweet time." She lightly teased.

Once again chuckling, the Englishman trailed his lips down her supple breasts. Kneading one of the soft mounds with his hand, as his mouth made its way downwards. Becoming increasingly aroused, he did his best to control himself while undoing her pants. He felt and heard her body stiff, as he began to kiss along her hip bone. His lips moved along the curve of her body, as he finally removed her trousers along with her panties.

Archie smirked, parting her legs with ease. Assunta noticed how he had the same look on his face as she had while going down on him. She had to throw her head back with a laugh, as she felt the tip of his finger along itself along the inside of her lips. Eliciting a small gasp from her, which he had to chuckle at.

It was once his tongue started to slowly run inside along her opening that she gripped the sheets and curled her toes. Archie took his time in flattening out his tongue and tasting all of her. Enjoying the flavor of her sex. An ever so faint womanly aroma, slightly sweet. He had missed going down on her, slipping his tongue inside her walls and watching her squirm.

It was enough to harden him all over again. Not only enjoying the act, he was pleased with the reaction she gave him. While flicking his tongue against her swollen nub, he gently slipped a finger inside her wet walls. He could tell that the tension had been building up over the past two weeks, her back arching instantly and her chest flushed.

Beginning to move his now two fingers inside of her, he picked up his movements. Sucking on her clitoris, while curling his fingers inwards. Touching a new spot inside her caused Assunta to tighten her legs around his head, involuntarily twisting her body around. Archie didn't need anymore proof that he had brought her to orgasm.

Neither needed to say a word, as he got up and slid himself on top of her. With fever, Assunta yanked him down and smashed her mouth against his. Tasting herself hungrily. Her toned legs instantly hooked around his waist, pulling him down. And thus pulling him inside of her. Both moaning at the feel of their organs rubbing against each other.

Archie hung his head down, becoming paralyzed for a moment. Her walls tight around his throbbing member. Squeezing him gently and making it difficult for him to even keep composed, "You alright there, partner?" She couldn't stop herself from teasing, though; breathing heavily.

Assunta shook his head with a wry grin, "You are relentless, love." He breathed, while scooping her leg up and grinding his hips against hers. Soon her head was back and her mouth was opened, as he rested his elbow above her shoulder. Pressing his naked body against her own, while developing a long rhythm.

Archie's hips rotated; pushing in and out of her. His hand reached up and cupped her cheeks, leaning down to kiss her as his length pulled out of her vagina. Assunta wrapped her arms around his neck, meeting his thrusts. Desperate to feel the rush of his penis pushing back into her, tapping against the cervix. Sending a shooting pain up her spine that eased into a warming sensation. A thrill that she hungered for.

Feeling a heating sensation in the pit of his stomach, Archie broke away from her mouth while picking up his paces. It was obvious from the way Assunta ran her hands along his skin that she was just as eager as he was. Perhaps even more so; she was such a little vixen. Her appetite was insatiable, as she tightened her legs around his waist. Wanting him to thrust even deeper. Hit her wall harder. Pulling her own hips to smack against his.

With the quickening of the thrusts and the way her walls were tightening around him, Archie feared he wasn't going to last much longer. He wanted to be inside her, on top of her. Closer to her. So, he wrapped his arm around her waist, to pick her bottom up and dove down, to capture her lips; as he thrust a few more times before pulling out. Assunta let out a small gasp, as his juices squirted against her inner thigh. Her own sticky liquid dripping down.

Propping himself up on his palms, arms stretched up; his head hung low as he desperately attempted to catch his breath. Both bodies were glistening lightly; Assunta's chest flushed and her nipples hardened. Her most private area gently pulsing, already missing having Archie inside of her. Her hairline slightly damp, having really worked up a sweat.

Archie's hair was slightly more damp, especially in the front. Laughing, he slicked his hair back and fell off to the side, next to her. Assunta was running her fingers through her own brown tresses, as he grinned and slyly asked, "So, how about that drink?"

"Oh, no," She laughed, "This was your welcome back present," She then smirked, while pointing to the both of them, "_You're _the own buying me a drink."

"Welcome back indeed." Archie chuckled, moving off the bed to get a cigarette.

* * *

After cleaning themselves off and putting their clothes back on, Archie kept his word and took Assunta to one of her favorite bars. It felt like he had never left Boston. Following the Italian around to American pubs, where smoke filled the air, music was played loudly, and men were huddled over the bar, yelling loudly at the radio, which usually always had the game on.

Archie expected nothing less and found himself actually amused. With a beer in her hand, Assunta grinned and tilted the bottled his way, "Sure missed it, huh?"

"Oh, yes. Every night I was in England, I dreamed of the moment I'd be back in Boston," Shifting his eyes around, he remarked, "Enjoying this..._upscale _atmosphere."

Resting her elbow atop the back of the chair, the Rosie grinned and took a gulp of her beer. Looking around, she nodded and lazily grinned, "Well, it ain't the Ritz, but what fun would that be?"

With a chuckle, the Englishman shook his head and took a sip of his beer. Predictable that she'd find such an affluent boring. Picking his head up, he mentioned, "By the way, I have a few friends coming to New York City in a few weeks. Perhaps we can all go out to eat; perhaps see a movie?"

"New York City, huh?" Assunta took a pull of her cigarette. He was well aware of the rivalry, though; she didn't seem too concerned with that. With a grin forming on her lips, she teased, "You just got back and already you're making plans? Aren't you supposed to be working while you're here?"

"What do you think I do when you're not around?"

With a small shrug, she said with a straight face, "Die a little inside."

Archie cracked up at that point. He sat back in his chair and gave a full bodied laugh. Assunta looked impressed with herself, while giving a small bow. In the middle of their teasing, the Englishman felt a pair of hands land firmly atop his shoulders. Quickly turning around, he saw that it was none other than Donny Donowitz who had surprised him.

"Hey, Archie, never thought I'd see you back in Beantown." The Sargent cracked, while taking a nearby chair and sitting on it backwards.

Regaining composure, Archie smiled easily while explaining, "I had some business to attend to, but I just came back last night."

"Good, I'm losing some money."

Both Assunta and Archie laughed, knowing Donny was referring to their poker nights. While taking a final sip of her beer, the brunette announced her need to use the restroom. To which the Bear Jew made a face about. Upon rolling her eyes, she turned around and left for the girl's room. Which, Archie would assume was probably small since she seemed to be the only female in the bar.

It was when she was gone that the Bear Jew crossed his arms around his hairy chest and looked over to the other man, "So, I'm gonna come right out with it. You messing with Assunta?"

In a way, Archie knew the question was coming. They had never spoke about the fact that the Sargent had been sleeping with her, but it was assumed that they knew. Calmly, he replied, "Her and I have began dating, yes."

"You know she's my best friend?"

"I am aware, yes."

With a firm nod, Donny warned, "And you know you ever hurt her, you and I gonna have a problem?"

"I give you my word that I shall do no such thing. I genuinely like Assunta and I plan on treating her the way she deserves."

Donny stared at Archie. Trying to decide if the other man really meant what he said. Sure, at first it did throw him for a loop. It had been Assunta and him for so long that he hadn't expected her ever to be off the market. While they didn't belong to each other, he was still her best friend. They had been in each others' lives for so long. He would never allow anything bad to happen to her. It was okay if she wanted to date – even though it was something he never suspected – but, they'd have to get to him first.

Finally coming up with a decision, the dark haired man then smirked while patting Archie's arm, "Alright, ya limey, let's fucking get drunk."


	11. Chapter 11

TC Stark: Eek, it's been a while hasn't it? But, after reading MutiaRAWR's comment I kind of kicked my ass into gear. I'm sorry, guys, I really am! This story is constantly on my mind and the thing is, I have it all mapped out. But, I think I took too much on with my other stories. I will try my hardest to update when I can, but I just ask that you all be patient please. I never want to let you guys down. Please forgive me again and enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own Assunta and my ideas. I make no profit off this whatsoever.

Chapter Eleven

Archie Hicox could always tell it was morning in Assunta's apartment. Not by the sun cracking through the curtained window, but by the scent. It repeatedly smelled of a combination of cigarettes and freshly scrambled eggs. Sometimes she made omelets, but in the beginning of every day she made sure to make a substantial breakfast. A hard day at the auto-body usually called for hearty substance. And besides, she knew how good it was for you.

Rolling out of the sheets, Archie's chest expanded upon taking in a large whiff. A full teeth grin cracking, before even opening his eyes. It had been a few weeks since he had arrived back in Boston and almost every day had been spent with Assunta. Practically every morning he had woken up to the aroma of what he had come to realize was her _famous _breakfast. As Donny had called it.

Despite still paying for the swanky hotel, he spent most of his nights at Assunta's. They went out to bars, had poker nights at Donny's, and occasionally just spent time walking around the city. It was an easy relationship. Archie felt like he was constantly taking in a breath of fresh air when around her. It felt right. For two people who couldn't have been more opposite, they were getting along just fine.

Luckily, Donny and him had been getting along just fine during the few nights they spent together. With Assunta around of course. The Englishman felt as if he were trying to get pass an overprotective brother. Despite the fact that they had shook hands that night and drank together, he had the sneaking suspicion that the Bear Jew was keeping his eye on his best friend's new boyfriend.

Finally making his way out of the bedroom, Archie smiled as he entered the living room. Seeing Assunta in the kitchen, a cigarette in one hand as the other worked on the omelet she was cooking. Her hips bouncing to the swing music she had turned on low. Her long brunette tresses hanging low with a red and white polka dotted bandana tied atop of her head. Wearing a blue collared shirt that was tied around her abdomen. And only wearing underwear on the bottom. It was a sight he enjoyed seeing in the morning.

Only clad in a pair of boxers himself, Archie grinned while coming up behind Assunta. An amused smirk graced her lips as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, "Didn't I leave you in the bedroom?"

"Well, unfortunately the smell was too intoxicating to ignore." The Englishman's smooth voice cooed, while his full lips leaned in and planted themselves against the nook of the brunette's neck.

Assunta smirked. Feeling superb. Playful. Happy. And mildly arrogant. Who wouldn't feel so while dating an insanely handsome British man with a great sense of humor and a certain sense of...debonair? It was nice to be in a relationship where she felt as if she were retaining a sense of herself, while discovering some feminine sides of her that she wasn't aware existed.

"Yea, well sorry to say you gotta grab some patience, chap," The Rosie smirked, while turning around and continuing, "Home fries aren't done yet."

A husky chuckle escaped Archie's lips; his left hand sliding across her flat stomach while the right reached over and turned the flame off, "I wasn't referring to the food, love." He breathed into her neck.

"_Oh." _She cooed.

Normally it was an unspoken rule that an Italian's food was not to be touched, but with Archie's finger-like touch crawling down her stomach Assunta decided she really didn't give a rat's ass. Biting her lower lip, the brunette arched her back to press against his chest as his hand tucked itself under her panties. Instantly feeling the heat against his palm – eliciting a small hum from the Rosie.

Archie's mouth dug deeper into the nook of her neck, the bridge of his nose pushing her chin up. More skin exposed. The Englishman's finger dipped into the wet walls of her sex; her nub already uncomfortably swollen. Assunta gripping onto his silky hair, her lips parting to moan as some relief was washed over her. Pushing her hips forward in order to attempt to help relieve some of the pressure. Damn him for rendering her so helpless.

Pulling her away from the oven, her body quickly turned around as her back was pressed against the wall. Like the little vixen she was, mischievousness was already written on her face. Her nimble fingers working fast on undoing the buttons of her shirt. Her perfectly round breasts soon revealed; an eyebrow arched. She knew what she was doing. Knew how wild her ample breasts drove him – bringing animal like behavior out of him.

And it was just bad luck that at the exact moment Archie was about to dive down and devour her breasts that her doorbell rang. His face instead landing on her collar bone and a huff coming from his lips. Assunta snickered, holding onto the back of his head once they heard, "Assunta! I smell breakfast, I know you're in there!"

"Could he sense that I was about to defile you?" Archie groaned, while straightening up and pushing his lips against hers.

"Your fault for stopping production." She snickered, referring to the omelet. While her body was flushed and her sex was throbbing, she couldn't pass up on the opportunity to tease him.

The Englishman rolled his eyes, while heading to the bedroom. The last thing he wanted was for Assunta's best friend to see him nearly naked. With an erection. The female soldier smirked, while undoing the tied end of her shirt. Letting it out so it covered her bottom and then doing up the buttons. Hoping her hard nipples weren't showing through the shirt. All the while hearing the lieutenant mutter under his breath.

Walking to the door, she opened it and greeted, "Nice timing, bonehead."

Clearly not understanding the tone, Donny gave an incredulous shrug while pushing pass, "What are you talking about? Clearly not – why'd you shut the burners off?"

Assunta rolled her eyes, while closing the door as Donny parked himself on one of the chairs. Oblivious as to what he had exactly interrupted. Only knowing that for some reason she had stopped cooking breakfast. It wasn't unheard of for the Bear Jew to just simply barge in unannounced – she was his oldest friend after all. But, in that moment she seriously had wished he'd had gone to his mother's home for food.

As both parties lit up their respective cigarettes – all while Assunta resumed her cooking – Archie returned with a pair of slacks and a white tee shirt on. His erection thankfully gone. It seemed nothing killed his arousal more than Donny walking into the room. The hairy beast's naked body always seemed to find its way into his mind – remembering the time he had witnessed the Bear Jew atop his lover. That was a time he'd like to forget.

"Donny, always a pleasure." Archie's tone was particularly droll, not exactly happy about being interrupted from pleasuring the woman he was seeing. She was absolutely enticing and there was nothing he wanted in that moment than to have his fill of her. But, still he was polite and sat down – all the while Assunta laughed under her breath. Finding his frustration utterly amusing; seeing the miserable look on his face was worth missing out on intercourse for her.

"Hicox – didn't know you were over," Donny took a pull of his cigarette, before asking, "Hey, where's the coffee?"

"You know where it is." Assunta scoffed, while taking a pull of her own.

Archie hid the roll of his eyes; there were times that he believed Donny didn't realize Assunta was in a relationship. Still barking out loud, though; he did suppose it was just his brash attitude. Thankfully, the mechanic had just the right attitude to combat her best friend's personality. Archie supposed he would never truly understand their friendship, but it was important to be on his good side. The last thing he needed was for the _Bear Jew _to have it out for him.

It wasn't too long after that that the food was placed on top of the table. A hearty variety of that which was typical for an American breakfast. One that Archie had begun to enjoy, though; only when she made it. Immediately, Donny scooped up his share of the omelet and home fries – as well as grabbing the ketchup and hot sauce that was put down. Archie instantly scoffed. What a barbarian – he seriously wondered if there was a single refined bone in that buffoon's body.

"Come on, you big ape, you're making Archie lose his appetite." Assunta laughed, while leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of the coffee Donny had made.

Snorting, Donny sat hunched over his food like a beast protecting his young, "Yea, well, English muffin over here will get used to it. Don't tell me you've gone soft."

With a knowing smirk, she winked over at Archie and then pulled her pinky up, while holding her coffee cup. He chuckled lightly, "I can't imagine Assunta picking up any _bad _habits from me."

"Hope not."

Assunta laughed, while tucking into her food as well. She knew Donny was slowly becoming sickened by his best friend's relationship. He simply wasn't used to seeing her date another man. In all honesty, neither was she. But, everything was going unbelievably well. And she wasn't one to question – just enjoy. Life was too short not to take things lightly. She had seen too much death for her to be serious all the time.

As breakfast was coming to a halt, Archie was thankful it was Saturday and Assunta had the day off. It seemed like Donny was determined to stay over for a while, not realizing he was opposing on the couple's time together. _Big oof – _as Assunta called him – really was like a bull in a China shop; he couldn't wait for the barber to leave so he could get his hands on the beautiful brunette. The sooner he left the better.

Reaching in to pick at his teeth, Donny leaned back in his seat and offered, "So, Assunta, wanna catch a game today? You can bring Prince Limey over here." He referenced, nodding his head over in the other man's direction.

Archie rolled his eyes, though; said nothing. There was a small part of him that knew that the sergeant teasing him was a sign of respect; as well as hidden jealousy that there was another man in his best friend's life. Not necessarily because of the sex aspect, but because Assunta was spending more time with her boyfriend than her best friend. Unintentionally of course. That was just what happened when two people were dating each other.

So, he stayed silent as the brunette crossed her legs and hung her arm behind the back of her chair, "Sorry, pal, would love to, but I can't."

Donny groaned, "Why not!? It's gonna be a good game."

"Of course it will – the Sox are playing. But, tonight I'm going to be in New York City."

Snorting harshly, Donny's eyebrows furrowed forward as he asked incredulously, "Why the _fuck _would you want to go to New York? The Yankees are from there!"

True Boston Red Sox fan. Assunta sniggered, before tilting her head and explaining, "We're going to see a play."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Archie should have predicted that the idea of something as sophisticated as a play would have made Donny's head explode, but he tried to explain as gently as he could, "I have several friends who have recently arrived in New York and we all meeting tonight to go to the theater. It will be the first time Assunta meets any of my friends."

"Looking forward to it." Assunta quipped with a grin, giving him a teasing wink, to which he rolled his eyes at.

Donny's face dropped, though; he attempted to hide it with his usual scowl. Ever since Archie had come into the picture he had been seeing less and less of his best friend. It wasn't right. They didn't hang out as much as they used to. Play ball, go out to dingy bars, bet money over card games – rather she had been going out to fancy restaurants with _fruity pants. _Who was this girl? Where was his friend?

But, he didn't show any of those feelings. He wasn't about to speak all that crap. In the end, Assunta was his best friend and her happiness meant everything to him. As long as Archie didn't do her any wrong, he'd be disappointed in silence. The girl deserved it – after never having a boyfriend and serving her country, she deserved a man who would treat her right. And Donny would make sure that was the case. So, he'd push his silence aside.

Even though he knew it wasn't right. Assunta was a strong willed girl who fully believed in the woman's movement. Who was a Rosie through and through. She wore overalls and worked on cars. She arm wrestled and played cards with the rowdiest of men. The second she put a skirt on to even so much as humor Archie, Donny knew he was changing her.

Assunta wouldn't like Donny being an asshole for the sake of being an asshole. At the end of the day, she would never do something she didn't want to. He needed to accept that there was another man in her life. There was an opportunity for her to be happy. And in that moment, Archie provided that for her. Even if it was at the expense of their time together.

Clearing his throat, Donny stood up and announced, "Yea, well have fun with that. I'll be doing something _enjoyable _this evening."

"You're gonna go home and drink beer and then go to Mama Donowitz's for dinner." Assunta piped up sharply, with a twisted smirk.

"Yea, yea, yea," Archie snickered, as Donny rolled his eyes and brushed his knuckles passed Assunta's bicep. He then pointed over to the other man and informed him, "Make sure Assunta doesn't pick up any of your fancy pantsy habits. I won't have it."

"Shall I have her home before eleven?" The Englishman smoothly asked, a cool, confident smile on his face.

Donny frowned, turning to Assunta who grinned, "Do I know how to pick 'em or what?"

Rolling his eyes, the barber growled, "I'm gonna get outta here before I grow a vagina."

Once he had left – closing the door behind him – Archie turned towards the female mechanic and observed, "I believe your friend was a bit upset by the prospect of not having you around this evening?"

"Eh, he's just bored – I'd be too without me," She folded her arms and shrugged, all the while giving a playful toothy grin. To which she received an exasperated look. Once the joke was over, she then added, "Can't say I'm entirely looking forward to this. Dining around with a bunch of foofoo tarts."

"And I can't wait to see your usual approach to situations like this, but you will look absolutely lovely in the dress I bought you."

"Am I going to have to wear a different dress to every event? Not really looking forward to expanding my collection."

Archie sighed, "My dear, I will only have the best for you. Will you never realize how radiant you are?"

"Donny was right – any longer and he would have grown a vagina." Assunta teased.

Once again sighing, he rather attempted a different approach by reaching over and grabbing her gently. Giving it a gentle tug, she got out and was pulled neatly onto his lap. Feeling her smooth legs under the palm of his hands, he grinned up at her and breathed, "Shall we finish what we started?"

He was already hard against her still throbbing sex; the entire time Donny was there seemed to have been a waiting period for them. And she couldn't hold onto any longer. With a lustful grin on her face, Assunta cooed while rubbing herself against his bulge, "I think you have a lot of making up to do."

"Then I suppose I shall begin." He hungrily smiled, while diving towards the nook of her neck.


End file.
